I Remember You
by Bels137
Summary: "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Perasaan orang tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan."/Kyuhyun Sungmin Donghae Eunhyuk. Kyumin, Haemin, Haehyuk./ Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**I REMEMBER YOU**

**CHO KYUHYUN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**.**

_**Because it's hurt so much, we promised to let each other go**_

_**But whenever I'm not sure I can do it, please let me hear at least your breath**_

.

.

.

Sungmin kecil masih berumur 6 Tahun, namun dia tahu ada dimana dia sekarang. Ruangan yang dominan berwarna putih dengan bau-bau aneh yang menyeruak di penciumannya. Disekelilingnya juga banyak orang dewasa yang sedari tadi bolak-balik menghampiri kasur yang ada ditengah ruangan. Sungmin kecil tahu, dia bukan baru sekali atau dua kali berada di ruangan seperti ini. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, bahkan Sungmin tidak dapat menghitung dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Tapi Sungmin kecil ingat kejadian dua tahun lagi, saat tetangga sekaligus sahabat kecilnya sedang bermain di dalam kamarnya. Namun dengan tiba-tiba, tubuh anak laki-laki jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Sungmin kecil berteriak dan menangis karna dapat melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung sahabatnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian, Ibunya datang sambil membawa sang sahabat kecilnya menuju Rumah Sakit.

"Sungmin sayang, kau ingin pulang?"

Sungmin kecil mendongak melihat sang Ayah yang terlihat membungkukkan badan agar sejajar dengannya. Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju anak laki-laki lain yang masih tertidur nyenyak di tempat tidur itu.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku ingin bersama Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Yesung, kakak laki-laki Sungmin, yang hari ini akan menjadi siswa Junior High School terlihat sibuk di meja makan. Sedari tadi dia membenarkan kemeja putihnya atau jas sekolah yang akan ia pakai. Berbeda sekali dengan Sungmin yang diam tidak bersuara.

"Sayang? Kau kenapa? Tidak enak ya roti buatan Eomma?" tanya sang Ibu kepada anak bungsunya yang masih kelas 5 Sekolah Dasar.

Sungmin menggeleng, dan tersenyum kecil kepada sang Eomma. "Tidak, aku hanya sedih saja."

"Kau sedih kenapa, Dongsaengku?" kini berganti Yesung yang bertanya.

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab namun menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya. Appa, Eomma, dan sang Hyungnya juga balas menatap dengan penasaran.

"Aku sedih. Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Leeteuk Ahjumma bilang, Kyuhyun sakit. Aku sedih, bila Kyuhyun sakit, aku kan tidak ada temannya lagi."

.

.

Sungmin melirik sang sahabat yang masih berbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit. Sungmin sempat mengira, Kyuhyun ini memang sengaja sakit agar tidak mengikuti ujian-ujian yang sekarang sedang berlangsung. Namun saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat bertambah pucat, Sungmin jadi bertambah sedih.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau betah sekali sakit, sih."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar suara sahabatnya yang sedang merajuk. Dengan pelan dia mencari jari-jari Sungmin yang tidak jauh dari tangannya. Saat ini dia agak susah berbicara, karna ada alat bantu oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat merasakan jemari Kyuhyun menggenggam jemarinya. "Sudah ke-sembilan kalinya kau masuk Rumah Sakit di enam bulan ini. Seonsangnim bilang, kau harus sehat agar bisa mengikuti ujian susulan dan ujian kenaikan kelas nanti. Kalau kau tidak ikut ujian, bagaimana bisa kita naik kelas 6, dan lulus SD bersama?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab namun mengangguk kecil. Genggamannya makin mengerat seakan menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Dia dan Sungmin memang baru berumur 10 Tahun, namun Kyuhyun tahu, keinginan mereka diumur sangat muda ini pasti sama.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ingin bersama-sama. Lulus Sekolah Dasar, lulus Sekolah Menengah, lulus Sekolah Akhir, lulus Perguruan Tinggi, dan mendapat pekerjaan. Kyuhyun ingin terus bersama Sungmin, dan begitu juga Sungmin.

.

.

.

_PRANG!_

Yesung langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang saat ini sedang bergetar hebat sehingga toples kaca berisi selai coklat pesenan Kyuhyun jatuh berceceran di lantai. Yesung menenggelamkan wajah sang adik dalam dadanya agar tidak satupun isakan tangis Sungmin terdengar. Hati Yesung akan bertambah sakit saat mendengar isakan adik tersayangnya

Sedangkan Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol jumlah air mata yang keluar. Tubuhnya bergetar seakan dia sedang tenggelam di Samudra Atlantik.

10 menit yang lalu semuanya masih biasa saja, Sungmin dan Yesung sesekali bercanda saat akan memasuki rumah kediaman Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di sebelah rumah mereka. Yesung yang sedang menasehati Sungmin agar tidak tergesa saat mengerjakan Ujian Kelulusan Sekolah Dasar dua minggu lagi, tidak memperhatikan sang adik yang terdiam terpaku didepan sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Dan sampai suara itu terdengar ditelinga keduanya.

"_Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah bertahan semampunya, Kangin-ssi, Leeteuk-ssi. Kita tidak berhak untuk menyuruhnya bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kyuhyun tidak sekuat itu."_

"_Kyuhyun pasti kuat! Putraku pasti kuat! Ini baru 11 tahun saya mendonorkan darah saya kepadanya, sampai seumur hiduppun saya rela mendonorkan darah saya untuk Kyuhyun kami, Uisanim.."_

"_Aku sangat tahu perasaanmu, Kangin-ssi. Tapi 11 tahun hidup Kyuhyun saja sudah merupakan keajaiban. Kondisi Kyuhyun akan semakin lemah dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Kita harus terima, cepat atau lambat, hari ini atau besok, kita harus kehilangan Kyuhyun."_

Hanya itu yang terdengar karna Sungmin tidak kuat menahan tangis dan juga sepertinya sang Hyung sedang membawanya untuk menuju rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah berumur 15 Tahun sekarang. Dan sudah empat tahun juga, bolak-balik Rumah Sakit sudah menjadi rutinitasnya.

Menjenguk Kyuhyun yang bahkan dudukpun tidak mampu. Setiap hari semenjak kejadian dia menangis hebat di rumah Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak pernah menemukan Kyuhyun lagi berlarian di taman atau menggodanya di kamar milik Sungmin. Remaja laki-laki ini pasti akan menemukan Kyuhyun terbaring di Rumah Sakit dengan wajah pucat dan juga mata kuningnya.

Dan sudah tiga tahun ini juga Sungmin resmi menjadi penopang Kyuhyun selain kedua orangtuanya. Sungmin menjadi donator tetap untuk mentransfusi darah demi kelangsungan hidup Kyuhyun.

Thalassemia Mayor, penyakit darah yang diderita semenjak anak-anak, tidak dapat membentuk Hempglobin yang cukup dalam darah mereka. sum-sum tulang mereka tidak dapat memproduksi sel-sel darah merah yang cukup hemoglobin. Penderitanya akan tampak pucat, tidak dapat tidur nyenyak, nafsu makan menurun, dan juga anemia akut. Dan penderitanya akan memerlukan transfuse darah terus menerus selama hidupnya.

Sungmin mempersingkat nama penyakit itu menjadi penyakit sialan. Penyakit yang membuat tubuh Kyuhyun tidaklah lebih dari mayat hidup. Penyakit yang membuat Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa mencapai mimpi saat tidurnya. Penyakit yang menggerogoti 15 tahun hidup Kyuhyun. dan juga penyakit yang membuat Sungmin harus masuk Sekolah Menengah dan Sekolah Akhir tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin?"

Lamunan Sungmin buyar saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun memanggilnya, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah terbangun.

"Kyuhyun, kau bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Sungmin dengan sesekali membenarkan rambut Kyuhyun yang memanjang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "sama saja. Hanya memejamkan mata tanpa ada apa-apa. Ohya, bagaimana minggu pertama menjadi anak Sekolah Akhir?"

"Tidak semenakjubkan selama tidak ada kau."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Apalagi kedua mata foxy yang menatap sedih kepadanya. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, karna penyakitnya, dia harus membiarkan Sungmin sendirian mengarungi masa remaja, yang dimana mereka sepakat untuk terus bersama-sama.

"Sungmin…"

Sungmin remaja merasakan lagi jemarinya digenggam oleh Kyuhyun, sama persis seperti 5 tahun lagi, dengan situasi yang sama, namun suasana hati yang berbeda. Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin mengira mereka akan sahabat seumur hidup, hanya sahabat. Namun rasa rindu saat tidak melihat wajah satu sama lain, rasa sedih saat melihat air mata yang mengalir, atau rasa kehilangan saat tidak ada satu sama lain disisi, menjadi sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dalam dada.

"Sungmin."

"Kyuhyun."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

Di umur ke-15, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak perduli dengan istilah cinta monyet. Atau dengan istilah lainnya.

Namun di umur ke-15, mereka berjanji di depan Tuhan yang ada diatas sana,

_Cinta ini akan terus hidup, walau mata tidak akan saling melihat. Cinta ini akan terus hidup, walau tangan takkan saling bersentuhan._

_._

_._

**TBC**

"_**Hari ini kau yang akan memelukku, tapi nanti, aku yang akan memelukmu dan mencuri ciuman pertamamu, Sungmin."**_

"_**Kau tidak perlu mencuri, karna aku akan memberikannya dengan sukarela."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I REMEMBER YOU**

_**If you lose your way, think back on yesterday**_

_**Remember me this way**_

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin yang sudah siap ingin keluar kelas segera memberhentikan niatnya saat salah satu dari temannya memanggil, "Oh Donghae! Ada apa?"

Orang yang bernama Donghae itu menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah diambang pintu kelas. "Kau mau ke rumah sakit lagi?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "kau mau ikut? Dari kemarin kan kau penasaran sekali ingin lihat kekasihku."__

"Bolehkah?"

Dan Donghae segera berlari menuju bangkunya untuk mengambil tas dan barang-barangnya setelah Sungmin menganggukan kepala.

.

.

"Kekasihmu itu apa tidak bosan dirumah sakit terus, hm?" tanya Donghae saat taksi yang ia dan Sungmin naiki sudah berhenti didepan rumah sakit terkemuka di Seoul.

"Dia pasti bosan, tapi bagaimana lagi." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Dulu, bila ada seseorang menanyakan kondisi Kyuhyun pasti wajahnya akan sedih dan murung, namun dengan perlahan, dengan umurnya yang kini sudah 17, Sungmin bisa menjadi dewasa untuk keadaannya dan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Donghae, sahabat Sungmin- karna kini Kyuhyun bukan lagi sahabat Sungmin- mungkin menjadi salah satu saksi hidup atas setianya Sungmin mengurus Kyuhyun diselama hidupnya. Donghae tidak pernah melihat Sungmin menonton bioskop bersama teman-temannya, Donghae tidak pernah melihat Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya di café atau mal seperti remaja lainnya.

Tapi yang Donghae lihat, Sungmin selalu meluangkan waktunya sehabis pulang sekolah mengunjungi Kyuhyun di rumah atau di rumah sakit. Donghae selalu melihat Sungmin tidak pernah menjauhkan telefon dari dirinya, karna Donghae tahu, selalu ada suara Kyuhyun dan teks dari Kyuhyun disana.

"Ah, Sungmin!"

Donghae berjengkit kaget saat dirinya menabrak punggung Sungmin. Sepertinya mereka sudah sampai di kamar Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa Sungmin berhenti?

"Donghae…kenapa kamar Kyuhyun banyak orang?"

Donghae segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke kamar dipojok koridor itu. Ramai, karna ada sekitar 4 orang dewasa disana, dan juga ada dua orang suster. Mata Donghae kini teralih ke wajah sang sahabat, dan dia menemukan kedua mata foxy itu memerah.

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan rasa takut yang menjalar dipikirannya. Kedua matanya tidak berkedip saat melihat Ibu Kyuhyun, Leeteuk Ahjumma, menangis dipelukan Ibu Sungmin, Jaejoong.

"Kita kesana?"

Pertanyaan Donghae juga sepertinya tidak tersambung ke otak Sungmin, karna sudah banyak sekali spekulasi di dalam pikirannya.

"Sungmin!"

Donghae menoleh dan Sungmin tersadar saat suara Ayah Sungmin menyapa mereka.

"Sungmin!" sang Ayah langsung memeluk Sungmin yang masih belum mengerti dengan keadaan, dan Donghae masih membatu di dekat kedua Ayah-Anak yang sedang berpelukan.

"Kyuhyun…."

"Kyuhyun sudah mendapat transplantasi sum-sum tulang belakang, Sungmin!"

.

.

.

Donghae menatap tidak mengerti ke arah sahabat dan kekasih sahabatnya yang baru ia temui 30 menit yang lalu. Donghae juga masih belum percaya akan kejadian drama yang terjadi 30 menit lalu. Dia sempat mengira hal buruk terjadi, melihat seluruh keluarga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menangis. Namun siapa duga, itu adalah tangis bahagia.

_Kyuhyun akan sembuh._ Itu yang ia dengar saat Sungmin menarik dirinya untuk masuk ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Dan setelah itu, Donghae melihat Sungmin memeluk tubuh seorang lelaki yang berbaring dengan wajah pucat.

"Ya Sungmin! Kekasihmu bisa membatu bila kau pandangi terus seperti itu!" ucap Donghae jengah. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit namun Sungmin belum juga memindahkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu aku ini medusa, ha?" Sungmin mendelik kesal ke arah Donghe yang duduk didepannya. Hanya ranjang Kyuhyun yang memisahkan mereka.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat tersadar ada seseorang lagi yang Sungmin bawa. _Maklum, _dia sangat bahagia akan kabar bahwa dirinya akan sembuh, dan terbebas dari penyakit sialan ini.

"Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae. Sahabat Sungmin dari Sekolah Menengah." Tutur Donghae seraya tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun, yang dibalas senyuman oleh pemuda itu.

"Ih, jangan tersenyum ke Donghae! Lihat sini kembali ke arahku." Sungmin memegang dagu Kyuhyun agar kembali mengarah ke wajahnya. "Nah, begini lebih baik, kekasihku~"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat wajah kekanakan Sungmin yang ia tampilkan. Sementara Donghae sepertinya menyesal karna sudah mau saja diajak Sungmin ke rumah sakit ini.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin. Pemuda manis ini terus-terusan merapalkan betapa bahagianya dia saat ini. Cintanya akan terus hidup dan begitu juga Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Leeteuk, wanita berumur diakhir 30-an itu terlihat pucat saat keluar dari salah satu ruangan dokter. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Seperti sudah diajak terbang tinggi, namun dijatuhkan saat itu juga.

"Leeteuk, ada apa?" Jaejoong, Ibu Sungmin, segera menghampiri sang sahabat saat melihat Leeteuk agak limbung saat berjalan.

Tidak ada jawaban, namun hanya ada tangisan. Jaejoong segera memeluk Leeteuk karna sepertinya sang sahabat hanya memerlukan pelukan saat ini.

"Uri Kyuhyun…"

Jaejoong makin merasakan bahunya basah saat Leeteuk makin mengeraskan tangisannya. "Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku.."

"Kyuhyun, malang sekali nasib anak itu, Jaejoong…"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin saat pemuda itu menggelitik dadanya. Kyuhyun bersyukur ranjang rumah sakit ini cukup besar sehingga cukup untuk ia dan Sungmin pakai malam ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Hm?"

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan puppynya, "setelah kau sembuh, apa yang akan kau lakukan pertama kali?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "kau mau tahu?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias sehingga Kyuhyun merasa geli karna dagu pemuda manis ini mengenai dadanya, "tapi kau harus janji, untuk melakukan itu bersamaku."

"Memang apa?"

"Menikah, mungkin."

Dan malam ini, sepertinya Kyuhyun akan mendapat banyak cubitan dari kekasih lelaki manisnya.

.

Pemuda manis ini tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang polos saat tertidur. Sudah lebih dari 5 menit Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, namun tidak juga ia berniat beranjak dari posisinya, dipelukan Kyuhyun.

'_Kyuhyun tampan sekali.. Pasti akan lebih tampan bila wajahnya tidak terlalu pucat. Tapi tenang saja, Kyuhyun akan sembuh sebentar lagi!'_

"Ehem!"

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat menemukan mata Kyuhyun sudah terbuka menatapnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pandangi, Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun. bibirnya mengukir senyum ketika melihat kedua mata Sungmin membulat lucu.

Sungmin yang tertangkap basah segera melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan beranjak turun dari ranjang Rumah Sakit. Ia malu, sangat malu. Walau dia dan Kyuhyun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi tetap saja, ketahuan mengagumi wajah seseorang itu sangat memalukan.

"Ya, ya, kenapa turun?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin agar pemuda itu tidak jauh mengambil jarak dari ranjangnya. "Malu, hm?"

Sungmin berdecak kesal, Kyuhyun yang seperti ini sangat menyebalkan. "Lepaskan, aku mau membuat sarapan. Aku kan harus ke rumah dulu dan sekolah, Kyu."

"Tidak, jangan sekolah. Temani aku saja, ya?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya agar Sungmin tersentuh dan mengabulkan permintaannya.

Tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban 'iya', Kyuhyun malah mendapat cubitan dari tangan Sungmin yang bebas. "Apa kau bilang? Aku bolos begitu? Ya Kyuhyun, sebulan lagi aku akan ujian kelulusan! Bagaimana bisa aku membolos? Aish, anak ini."

"Iya, iya, aku hanya bercanda." Kyuhyun menyerah dan melepas tangan Sungmin, daripada ia dicubit lagi kan? Sudah puas dia dicubit semalaman oleh pemuda liar ini.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan menggelitik dagu Kyuhyun seakan-akan Kyuhyun adalah anjing kecilnya, "Kyuhyunku penurut sekali ya. Aku tinggal dulu ya, sayangku. Cup cup cup."

Kyuhyun memutar malas kedua matanya. Sungmin dari 17 Tahun yang lalu memang tidak pernah berubah, dari mereka kecil sampai sekarang, Sungmin selalu menganggap Kyuhyun adalah anjing kecilnya, padahal mereka hanya berbeda satu bulan.

"Cha, aku harus ke rumah dulu, seragamku kan ada disana. Aku pergi-"

"Sebentar…"

Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangan Sungmin sebelum pemuda itu berjalan keluar ruangannya. "Aku…"

Sungmin mengangkat satu alisnya, "ada apa? Kamu apa?"

"Bolehkah kau memelukku? Tiba-tiba aku ingin kau peluk, hehehe."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Sungmin saat mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya sangat manis bila seperti ini, "anything for you."

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sungmin segera membungkuk agar dapat memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Hari ini kau yang memelukku, tapi nanti, aku yang akan memelukku dan mencuri ciuman pertamamu, Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggelitikan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun,

"Kau tidak perlu mencuri, karna aku akan memberikannya dengan sukarela."

.

.

.

Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Sungmin yang sedari tadi memijat tengkuk lehernya sendiri. Ini memang bukan pemandangan yang baru Donghae temui, bahkan Sungmin sering sekali mengeluh bahu atau sekujur tubuhnya pegal.

"Kau tidur di rumah sakit lagi?" tanya Donghae seraya menyuap makanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Waktu istirahat jam makan siang sudah mulai dan Donghae beserta Sungmin langsung berlarian agak mendapat bangku favorite mereka di kantin ini.

Donghae tidak mengerti kenapa Sungmin ingin sekali duduk di bangku ini. Posisi bangku ini ada ditengah-tengah kantin, dan karena atap kantin ini bolong di tengah-tengah, jadi bangku ini adalah bangku satu-satunya yang mendapat sinar matahari.

"Iya. Aigo, bahuku pegal sekali." Jawab Sungmin. Makanannya belum setengahnya habis, dan Sungmin harus memukul-mukul ringan bahunya yang agak kaku untuk ditekuk, mungkin karna dia tidur miring semalaman.

Pemuda yang berasal dari mokpo itu segera menghentikan acara makannya dan beralih duduk disamping Sungmin. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk menggantikan tangan Sungmin yang sedang memijat bahu.

"Lanjutkan makanmu, biar aku yang memijat." Tutur Donghae yang mendapat tatapan takjub dari Sungmin.

"Wah, biasanya kau tidak mau bersikap baik kepadaku."

Donghae mendelik kesal, "mau aku pijat atau tidak?"

"Ah iya iya. Begitu saja mengancam."

Dan cibiran Sungmin dibalas oleh tawa kecil dari bibir Donghae.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja sampai dirumahnya dengan Donghae yang menguntit karna alasan belajar untuk ujian kelulusan bersama. Namun kedua pemuda itu tertegun didepan rumah saat melihat kedua orang tua Sungmin dan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun ada disana, duduk di ruang tamu seakan menunggu kedatangan Sungmin.

Wanita dewasa cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam legamnya, yang Donghae tahu itu adalah Ibu Sungmin, berdiri menghampiri dirinya dan Sungmin. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan lembut ke arah Donghae sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungmin.

"Nak, duduk sebentar ya? Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan kepadamu." Tutur Jaejoong, Ibu Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk ragu dan menatap Donghae untuk memberi sinyal pada sang Ibu, boleh atau tidak sahabatnya ini ikut bersamanya.

"Donghae kau juga bisa ikut duduk bersama kami. Tidak keberatan kan kalau waktu belajar sedikit tertunda?"

.

Pemuda manis ini menatap satu persatu orang dewasa yang ada diruangan ini, beruntung ada Donghae, jadi setidaknya dia tidak merasa dihakimi oleh keadaan. Donghae yang duduk disebelah Sungmin merasakan hal yang lain, posisi mereka berdua yang menghadap sang tetua, seakan seperti pasangan yang ingin meminta restu. Ah, Donghae jadi menyesal kenapa mau saja ikut diacara pertemuan keluarga seperti ini.

"Jadi Sungmin, kami mulai saja ya. Ada yang Leeteuk Ahjumma dan Kangin Ahjusshi katakan." Ucap Kangin membuka pembicaraan ini.

Sungmin mengangguk mendengar Ayah Kyuhyun berkata, "silakan, Ahjusshi."

Leeteuk yang duduk didepan Sungmin kini berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu lalu duduk disamping Sungmin yang kosong, memeluk erat tubuh yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri. Wanita itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menangis walau tidak ada isakan dari mulutnya.

"Ahjumma, kenapa menangis?" Sungmin ikut memeluk tubuh itu walau tidak ada satupun yang ia mengerti dari keadaannya. Matanya menatap Donghae, namun dibalas oleh tatapan lebih tidak mengerti dari pemuda itu.

"Sungmin, kami tahu kalau kau dan Kyuhyun itu mempunyai hubungan lebih dari sahabat bukan?" tutur Kangin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin. "Kami merasa sangat berterima kasih karna kau sudah mau menerima Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah dikatakan sehat. Walau kau bukan wanita, namun kami merasa sangat bersyukur. Tapi-"

Yunho, Ayah Sungmin, yang juga bersahabat dengan Ayah Kyuhyun segera menepuk pundak sahabatnya saat melihat pria itu akan menangis. Suasana makin penuh tangis karna sepertinya Jaejoong juga sudah menitikkan air mata. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Donghae, makin tidak mengerti.

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma, bukankah Kyuhyun akan sehat sebentar lagi? Kenapa kalian menangis?" Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Leeteuk agar pemuda itu bisa menatap langsung wajah yang sudah dibasahi oleh air mata.

Leeteuk mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sungmin. Benar kata anak ini, Kyuhyunnya akan sembuh dan akan hidup seperti anak lain. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya.

"Kau benar, Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan lepas dari penyakit itu, kau senang bukan?" tanya Leeteuk dengan memaksakan senyum diwajahnya.

Pemuda manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "lalu kenapa Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi menangis?"

Yunho, yang selaku lebih tua diantara mereka yang ada ruangan ini, mencoba menenangkan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan sang istri, Jaejoong, juga ikut menangis. "Kangin, Leeteuk, coba jelaskan kepada Sungmin. Dia berhak tahu."

_Apa yang Sungmin berhak tahu?_, pikir Donghae. Pemuda itu sedari tadi diam, karna memang dia tidak punya tempat untuk berbicara di keadaan ini. Sejak dimulai tadi, Donghae terus-terusan menatap satu persatu orang-orang ini, dan entah kenapa, ada saja rasa sakit yang terpancar di mata itu.

"Kyuhyun akan sembuh, Sungmin… Namun,"

Sungmin merasa nafasnya tertahan saat Kangin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Namun?

"Dia akan melupakan semuanya. Ahjumma, Ahjusshi, dan kau, sayang."

Bila tadi Sungmin merasa nafasnya tertahan, kini Sungmin merasa bahwa nafasnya menghilang. Walau dia masih belum mengerti apa yang Leeteuk bicarakan, tapi mendengar kata melupakan, Sungmin benci mendengar itu.

"Efek dari operasi Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun akan mengalami hilang ingatan, Sungmin.."

"Apa?" suara Sungmin tercekat, itu bohong kan?

Leeteuk kembali memeluk tubuh itu, "Kyuhyun akan melupakan kita, Sungmin.."

Dan yang Donghae lihat setelah itu adalah bagaimana Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Kangin ikut memeluk Sungmin yang kini menangis bahkan sedikit berteriak tidak terima dengan apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Donghae memang terhenyak mendengar itu semua.

Sungmin, sahabatnya, akan dilupakan oleh orang yang selama ini terus memenuhi ingatannya.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau dioperasi."

Kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, sungguh membuat orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu terkejut. Kyuhyun dengan suara lemahnya, dengan mata kuning juga tubuh yang mengurus, bicara seolah-olah dia akan tetap hidup walau tidak menjalani operasi itu.

Kangin segera memeluk tubuh anak satu-satunya itu, "Appa mohon jangan begitu, Kyuhyun. Kau harus tetap hidup."

"Dan melupakan sebagian dari kalian? Selamanya, Appa, selamanya aku akan melupakan kalian? Bagaimana bisa?" Kyuhyun hampir saja menangis dihadapan semua orang saat mendengar efek dari operasinya yang baru saja dikatakan sang Ayah.

Dari balik pelukan sang Ayah, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin berdiri di pojokan itu, dengan kedua mata mengarahnya. Sendu, itu yang terlihat. Dan itu menjadi salah satu alasan Kyuhyun tidak mau menjalani operasinya,

Dia tidak mau melupakan Sungmin.

.

.

Amnesia Parsial, ketidakmampuan mengingat beberapa atau semua orang dalam jangka waktu 3 tahun atau selamanya disebabkan oleh seseorang tersebut mengalami operasi transplantasi sum-sum tulang belakang untuk pengobatan penyakit Thalassemia Mayor.

Kyuhyun menyebut jenis amnesia itu sebagai buah simalakama bagi dirinya. Dia hidup, namun akan melupakan. Bisa saja ia melupakan hanya 3 tahun, namun bagaimana kalau selamanya? Bisa saja ia melupakan hanya bagian-bagian kecil, namun bagaimana bila itu orangtuanya dan Sungmin?

Kedua mata coklat itu baru saja akan terpejam melupakan soal ini sebelum ada seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menarik tubuh sedikit gemuk itu agar ikut naik ke ranjangnya. "Malam ini kau tidur lagi disini ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Kyuhyun setelah dia sudah ikut bergabung diranjang rumah sakit ini. Lama kelamaan, ranjang ini sudah seperti ranjangnya dirumah sendiri.

Keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak ada yang tidur, namun keduanya hinggap dipikiran masing-masing. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Sungmin yang tepat dibawah dagunya, mencoba melakukan itu agar menghilangkan semua pikirannya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

Kalimat Kyuhyun meluncur dengan lantang dan penuh keyakinan. Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang Ayah dan dokter katakana tentang dampak dari operasinya, Kyuhyun yakin, dia akan melupakan semua orang, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin.

Hanya anggukan yang dikeluarkan Sungmin. Dirinya tidak sanggup lagi berbicara, karna sekarang rasanya ingin menangis saja. Segala kemungkinan terburuk bersarang diotaknya. Benarkah harus seperti ini takdir mereka berdua? Kalau Tuhan tidak mengijinkan hubungan mereka, kenapa harus menyiksa mereka seperti ini?

Sungmin tidak peduli Kyuhyun mendengar atau tidak isakannya, karna dia tidak dapat menahan lagi. Baju rumah sakit Kyuhyun sudah basah oleh air matanya, namun Sungmin belum puas menangis. Menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan dilupakan oleh orang yang ia cintai adalah hal paling mengerikan. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang selama ini hidup bersamanya, mencintainya, tertawa bersamanya, dan bagaimana bisa Sungmin harus mendapati satu hari nanti dimana Kyuhyun akan bertanya siapa dirinya. Kyuhyunnya akan hidup, namun harus hidup dengan melupakan dirinya.

Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak bisa menahan tangis walau dia mencoba menahan isakan dari bibirnya. Mendengar jeritan tertahan Sungmin didalam pelukannya sungguh memilukan, dan lebih memilukan lagi bila nanti dia tidak akan mengenal siapa Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mau melupakan 17 tahun hidupnya bersama Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak mau kehilangan satu momentpun bersama Sungmin dari dalam otaknya. Melupakan Sungmin berarti melupakan separuh hidupnya. Kyuhyun memang akan mendapatkan sehat dalam dirinya, namun dia tahu, dia tidak akan mendapatkan Sungmin didalam otaknya.

Malam ini, kedua insan itu menangis melepaskan semuanya. Mencoba mencari ketegaran dari masing-masing walau mereka tidak pernah menemukannya. Keduanya sama hancur perasaannya. Namun beginilah takdir yang ada.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mencoba percaya dan yakin, melupakan dan dilupakan adalah masalah waktu. Dan selama mereka melalui waktu itu, hanya dengan hati mereka bisa bertemu.

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan yang mengenakan seragam Sekolah Akhir itu sesekali melirik ragu ke arah sang sahabat yang sedari tadi diam. Matanya memang memandang seonsangnim didepan kelas yang sedang menerangkan contoh-contoh soal ujian, namun Donghae tahu, bukan itu yang ada dipikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin baru saja memberi tahu Donghae tadi tanggal operasi Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Bila Donghae menghitung, itu berarti 3 minggu lagi, yang bertepatan dengan hari ujian kelulusan mereka.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil Donghae agar Sungmin sedikit saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hm?"

"Kau serius sekali memperhatikan soal-soal itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, kau kan anak yang paling malas disini, hahaha." Donghae tahu, leluconnya sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi sedikit usaha tidak mengapa bukan?

"Aku memikirkan Kyuhyun, bukan soal-soal itu."

Donghae sedikit tersentak, Sungmin memang orang paling jujur di dunia ini, menurutnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia akan sembuh bukan?"

Pemuda yang lebih manis menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae, "Dia sembuh tapi tidak akan ingat siapa aku. Aku jadi bingung harus bahagia atau merasa ingin mati saja."

"Dia hanya melupakan sebagian orang, Sungmin. Belum tentu itu kau." tutur Donghae yang mendapat gelengan dari Sungmin.

"Dokter bilang, pasien kebanyakan akan melupakan orang-orang terdekat mereka. Hah, aku harus bagaimana?"

Sebenarnya Donghae ingin sekali memberi saran, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Wajah Sungmin yang terlihat bingung benar-benar membuat pikirannya buntu.

"Donghae, aku ingin bertanya."

Donghae menoleh ke Sungmin agar pemuda itu meneruskan bicaranya.

"Bila orang yang sangat kau cintai, tidak mengenal siapa dirimu, tidak mengingat semua kenangan dirimu bersamanya, tidak ingat hal apa yang ingin kau dan dirinya lakukan dimasa depan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Donghae memberi jeda dari jawabannya. Dipandangnya kedua mata coklat Sungmin yang menunggu jawaban dari dirinya. Dan entah kenapa, Donghae seakan menemukan jawaban dari kedua mata sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan menunggunya." Donghae sedikit tersenyum lalu melanjutkan bicara, "Aku akan mencoba menggali diriku didalam otaknya. Aku akan berusaha, dan bila itu tidak berhasil juga. Aku akan mengenalkan diriku lagi padanya, membuat kenangan baru bersamanya, dan melakukun hal-hal dimasa depan seakan itu baru kita rencanakan."

Sungmin tertegun, sahabatnya ini memang tidak pernah serius bila bicara, namun ternyata bila sudah serius, kalimat seperti puisi ini bisa keluar juga dari mulut Donghae. "Tapi, bila itu tidak berhasil juga?"

Seulas senyum kembali dikeluarkan oleh Donghae, dan itu membuat Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa sahabatnya ini tampan, sangat tampan. "bila itu tidak berhasil?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "iya, kau mau apa?"

"Melupakannya, mungkin. Meninggalkan dia agar dia bisa mengenal sosok yang baru dan mencintai sosok yang baru. Dan aku, juga akan mencintai sosok yang lain."

.

.

.

Tiga minggu berjalan cepat, dan besok pagi, hari yang mereka tunggu datang juga. Sungmin sedari tadi melirik jam tangannya, menunggu Kyuhyun yang sedang ada diruang pemeriksaan untuk memeriksa kondisinya menjelang operasi besok. Sungmin juga beberapa kali mencoba mengulang kembali bahan-bahan yang akan diujikan besok, namun tidak satupun yang menempel diotaknya.

"Sungmin? Kau belum pulang?" Kyuhyun terkejut menemukan Sungmin yang masih didalam ruang rawatnya. Setelah meminta para suster yang tadi mendorong ranjangnya untuk meninggalkan mereka, Kyuhyun segera memberi isyarat agar Sungmin mendekat.

"Aku kira kau akan pulang. Besok kau ujian kelulusan bukan?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab namun kedua matanya memandang lurus ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak mau pulang, seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu itu. Sungmin tidak mau pulang malam ini, dan datang besok hari dengan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak akan diingat oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerti, dirinya juga tidak mau dipisahkan oleh Sungmin. Tapi, selain operasinya, ujian kelulusan juga adalah hal penting bagi Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam jemari Sungmin, hal yang paling ia sukai sejak ia kecil.

"Pulanglah, tenang saja, kau akan kembali besok dengan aku yang akan tersenyum kepadamu." Tutur Kyuhyun, walau dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin, namun air mata pemuda itu kembali menetes hingga terjatuh digenggaman kedua tangan mereka. Sungmin mencoba menahan tangisnya sedari tadi, namun kini dia tidak kuat lagi. Satu tangannya yang bebas, menutup mulutnya untuk suara isakan tangis yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Sungmin, jangan menangis lagi, aku mohon." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin agar membungkuk ke tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajah Sungmin agar pemuda itu bisa menangis di dadanya. "Aku mohon, jangan menangis."

Sungmin mengangguk namun tidak melakukan permintaan Kyuhyun. Airmatanya terus jatuh lebih deras lagi seakan tidak ada satupun yang dapat menghentikannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Sedangkan pemuda lain yang berusaha tegar, runtuh juga pertahanannya. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, karna dia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa yang akan dia lakukan besok? Apa yang akan dia dapatkan besok? Apa dia akan sembuh atau dia akan mati? Apa dia akan ingat semuanya atau melupakan semuanya?

Jadi, Kyuhyun membiarkan semua pertanyaannya berkumpul bersama pertanyaan Sungmin. Membuat tanda tanya besar untuk mereka berdua yang akan dijawab esok hari.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menegangkan bagi seluruh siswa Sekolah Akhir di Korea Selatan. Hari dimana mereka akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. Bangun pagi, berdoa, dan duduk nyaman dibangku mereka masing-masing. Mengerjakan soal-soal yang sudah tiga tahun mereka kerjakan selama mereka bersekolah.

Tapi berbeda dengan sudut pandang Sungmin, bukan ujian kelulusan yang menjadi hal ditunggu-tunggu baginya. Tapi operasi Kyuhyun, operasi transplantasi sum-sum tulang belakang yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Donghae sempat bercanda, mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun akan berjuang di ruang operasi dan Sungmin akan berjuang di ruang ujian. Dan Sungmin membenarkan lelucon sahabatnya itu.

"_Kau sudah di sekolah?"_

Sungmin mengangguk walau orang disebrang telfon sana tidak akan melihatnya, "Sudah. Kau bagaimana? Sudah siap?"

"_Harus, aku harus siap, aku ingin sekali sembuh." _Kyuhyun mengambil jeda dipembicaraannya, _"Tapi aku belum siap dengan kemungkinannya."_

Sungmin tahu arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun mengarah kemana. Tapi dia tidak mau terlalu larut, bisa jadi dia menangis dan gagal mengikuti ujian. Dan dia juga tidak mau Kyuhyun disana menjadi drop sehingga mempengaruhi kelancaran operasinya.

"Tuhan selalu memberi yang terbaik, Kyuhyun-ah. Untuk aku, untuk kau. Jadi, kita juga harus memberi yang terbaik untuk dia, bukan?" ucap Sungmin dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Orang disebrang sana terdengar menghela nafas, _"Kau benar. Mari kita berjuang."_

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Sangat mencintaimu."

"_Aku lebih mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku disepanjang hidupmu, dan aku harap kau mau kembali menemaniku untuk sisa hidupmu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sungmin."_

.

Sungmin sudah siap di dalam ruang ujian, Donghae yang duduk berbeda tiga bangku menyamping dengannya, sedari tadi terus memberikan semangat dari senyum tampannya, yang dibalas dengan kata 'hwaiting!' dari Sungmin.

Ada rasa sedih yang kembali menyeruak saat menerima kenyataan, hanya dia yang menjalani ini semua, sementara Kyuhyun harus terbaring di rumah sakit. Tapi juga ada rasa bahagia, karna semua itu akan berakhir. Kyuhyun akan sehat dan melanjutkan hidupnya seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Sungmin tidak mau memikirkan apapun. Berdoa untuk kelancaran ujiannya dan juga kelancaran operasi Kyuhyun adalah prioritas untuknya.

Untuk apa yang terjadi kemudian, biar itu menjadi rahasia dan kehendak Tuhan.

.

Leeteuk sesekali mencium kening sang putra yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, ruangan yang akan mengantarnya pada kata sehat atau kata mati pada akhirnya.

"Eomma dan Appa sangat menyayangimu, sayang." Tutur Kangin seraya merapikan poni Kyuhyun yang memanjang. "Berjuanglah, disini kami selalu mendoakanmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan menatap satu persatu kedua orangtuanya. Dia pasti akan berjuang disana, karna dengan itu dia bisa membalas semua perjuangan orangtuanya selama ini, walau tidak seberapa.

Tapi, bagaimana bila nanti dia keluar dari ruangan itu, dan dia tidak bisa mengenali wajah orangtuanya?

Ah, Kyuhyun tidak mau memikirkan itu. Biar itu menjadi kehendak Tuhannya. Ingat atau tidaknya dia pada orangtuanya dan Sungmin, dia tahu, Tuhannya pasti sudah merencanakan semuanya, yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

"Ya Sungmin!" Donghae harus berlari dengan kencang mengikuti sahabatnya yang langsung berlari ke luar ruangan saat bel tanda selesai berbunyi. Donghae tahu kalau Sungmin ingin langsung ke rumah sakit, tapi kan tidak begini juga, bahkan Donghae harus meninggalkan tempat pensilnya di ruangan sana.

Sungmin memberhentikan larinya lalu menoleh ke belakang, "ada apa?! Ayo cepat kalau kau ingin ikut!"

Akhirnya langkah Donghae mampu menyeimbangkan Sungmin, walau nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal. "Sungmin, pelan-pelan. Bisa-bisa aku yang menggantikan Kyuhyun dirumah sakit bila kau berlari secepat ini."

Pemuda yang diajak tidak mau menanggapi, biarkan saja, karna dia harus secepatnya menuju Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

Benar juga kata sahabatnya ini, Sungmin dan Donghae sudah sampai digerbang rumah sakit, namun dengan nafas yang berburu. Bila Donghae ingin bercanda, pasti dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Sungmin bisa mengalahkan pelari Olympic kebanggaan Korea.

"Well, kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Jadi jangan berlari lagi, kalau tidak kita bisa diusir karna berlari dikoridor rumah sakit. Oke?" tutur Donghae seraya mengusap keringat di sekujur wajahnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan langsung menarik tangan Donghae agar tidak beristirahat namun mencari kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin sempat diberi tahu kalau operasi Kyuhyun berhasil dan sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat.

"Ini ruang rawat Kyuhyun." tunjuk Sungmin disalah satu kamar yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk." Ucap Donghae seraya sedikit mendorong Sungmin. Namun sahabatnya itu menggeleng ragu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau berlari kesini untuk menemui Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin mengiyakan, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya ragu, dia takut, bila dia masuk, dia akan menemukan kemungkinan terburuknya.

"Sungmin, aku yakin bahkan Kyuhyun belum sadar dari biusnya. Ini baru sejam dari operasi berakhir, dan biasanya dibutuhkan lebih dari 2 jam atau mungkin seharian." Donghae segera merangkul bahu sahabatnya, "jadi ayo buka pintunya dan bertemu Kyuhyunmu yang bisa dikatakan sehat itu."

.

.

Dan sekali lagi, Donghae benar. Kyuhyun masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Kedatangan Sungmin dan Donghae disambut bahagia dari Leeteuk dan Kangin, dan kebetulan juga ada Ibu Sungmin disana.

"Operasi Kyuhyun berjalan lancar tanpa kendala, Sungmin. Terima kasih doanya." Tutur Leeteuk seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin, "Kyuhyun sembuh, Sungmin. Dia sembuh."

Sungmin mau tidak mau ikut menangis bahagia. Perjuangan Kyuhyun selama 17 tahun akhirnya berakhir juga, dan kini pemuda yang masih tertidur itu bisa menjalani hidup seperti apa yang dia mau.

"Donghae, maaf ya, pasti kau disuruh Sungmin untuk menemani anak ini ya." Jaejoong segera memberi tempat disampingnya agar Donghae bisa duduk.

"Tidak, Ahjumma. Aku tidak disuruh Sungmin, tapi ditarik olehnya." Canda Donghae canggung.

Sedangkan Sungmin tidak mau menghiraukan (lagi) candaan Donghae. Langkahnya menuju ranjang dimana ada Kyuhyun yang terbaring disana. Dengan lembut, digapainya jemari Kyuhyun. Bila kemarin, selalu Kyuhyun yang menggenggam jemarinya, kini Sungmin yang memulai.

_Kyuhyun-ah, kau berhasil. Cepatlah sadar. Lalu kita bisa bersama menjalani hidup bersama-sama._

Sungmin menghela nafas panjangnya, dia cukup lega menerima kenyataan bahwa operasi Kyuhyun berhasil. Bisa melihat senyum bahagia dari Leeteuk Ahjumma dan Kangin Ahjusshi yang 17 tahun ini sempat hilang. Dan juga sebentar lagi, dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun akan hidup normal kembali.

Tapi hanya sebentar, karna rasa takut kembali hinggap. Sungmin harus kembali menunggu sang kekasih terbangun dan dia baru tahu bagaimana takdir hidupnya. Akhir bahagia kah atau bagaimana? Sungmin pernah bilang Tuhan selalu memberi yang terbaik, namun kini Sungmin kembali meragukan ucapannya.

_Kyuhyun-ah, cepatlah sadar. Cepatlah sadar dan katakan kepadaku, bahwa kau tidak pernah melupakanku._

.

.

.

Sudah 6 jam dari berakhirnya operasi Kyuhyun, namun pemuda itu belum bangun juga. Sungmin tidak mau pergi walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, padahal sang Ibu dan Ayahnya sudah kembali ke rumah. Sungmin ingin menemani Leeteuk dan Kangin disini, dan yang paling utama, dia ingin melihat Kyuhyun sadar.

Sedari tadi Sungmin terus-terusan memainkan jemari Kyuhyun, mungkin saja pemuda itu bisa bangun bila dimainkan seperti ini. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun tidak kunjung tersadar. Lampu diruangan ini sudah dimatikan, hanya lampu tidur redup yang menerangi kamar ini. Kangin dan Leeteuk juga sudah tidur dengan posisi duduk disofa itu. Hanya Sungmin yang terjaga disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Hey, cepatlah bangun." Tutur Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya selama enam jam ini. Sungmin benci menunggu, tapi entah kenapa bila itu menunggu Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan rela menunggunya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus tidur sebentar, kau ti- OH!"

Sungmin merasakan bahwa jemari Kyuhyun bergerak!

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Ternyata teriakan Sungmin membangunkan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang langsung mendekati ranjang sang anak. "Ada apa, Sungmin?"

"Jari Kyuhyun bergerak, Ahjusshi!"

"Kalau begitu Ahjumma panggil dokter dulu!"

.

.

Dan ternyata benar, Kyuhyun menunjukkan tanda dia akan sebentar lagi sadar. Dokter dan suster terus-terusan mencoba merangsang Kyuhyun akan terbangun, sementara Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Sungmin menunggu dipojok ruangan. Memantau detik-detik Kyuhyun akan membuka matanya.

Sementara diposisi Kyuhyun, dia dapat merasakan berkas-berkas cahaya menyeruak di penglihatannya. Dia seperti terbangun dari tidur lamanya dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah. Dan setelah dia paksakan, kedua matanya terbuka. Mencoba membiasakan dari cahaya yang ada dan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun bisa mendengar ada suara memanggilnya dan ketiga orang mengelilinginya, menggantikan orang-orang berpakaian putih yang tadi ada disekitarnya.

"Kau sadar, nak?"

"Syukurlah Kyuhyun!"

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun mendengar tiga suara bersamaan masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Dan ketiga orang ini, tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

Oh, sepertinya Kyuhyun mengenali orang disebelah kirinya. Sang Eomma dan Sang Appa.

"Eomma..Appa.."

Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia, dan bisa merasakan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata mereka.

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh untuk mengenali orang disebelah kanannya, pemuda itu menangis bahagia seperti orangtuanya.

"Siapa?"

Dan dunia Sungmin, rasanya kembali hancur, persis seperti saat dia menangis di rumah Kyuhyun, 6 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Donghae segera berlari mencari seseorang disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan kedua orangtuanya pasti akan memarahinya bila dia kembali nanti karna sudah keluar tanpa pamit tadi. Tapi Donghae masa bodo, dia terus berlari mencari walau hanya memakai sandal rumah, celana tidur, dan kaos, tanpa jaket.

Langkah Donghae terhenti saat melihat sosok yang ia cari sedang duduk diujung sana. Tidak bisa dikatakan duduk, karna orang itu sedang memeluk kedua lututnya yang langsung bertemu dengan lantai rumah sakit.

Orang itu menangis, Donghae tahu itu. Dan penyebabnya apa, Donghae juga yakin dia tahu.

Koridor rumah sakit ini sudah sepi, sehingga Donghae bisa mendengar isakan tangis yang berasal dari orang itu. Persis seperti isakan yang dia dengar saat orang itu menelfonnya sepuluh menit lalu. Dan sepuluh menit juga Donghae berlarian seperti orang gila untuk menemui orang ini.

Dengan langkah pelan, Donghae kembali mendekati orang ini. Ikut berjongkok agar menyesuaikan tinggi pemuda yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya ini.

Kedua tangan Donghae melingkar dan menarik tubuh yang menangis hebat ini agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Agar orang ini tahu, dia tidak sendirian.

"Aku disini…"

Setelah itu, Donghae merasakan kedua tangan melingkar di lehernya dan juga bahunya basah oleh air mata. Entah kenapa Donghae seperti bisa merasakan bahwa dunianya ikut hancur, seperti apa yang dirasakan orang ini. Dia ingin ikut menangis, namun tentu itu tidak membantu.

"Kyuhyun…. Kyuhyun melupakanku, Donghae… Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?"

Kedua mata Donghae terpejam. Dia tidak menjawab apa-apa, namun mencoba untuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Memberikan pelukan terhangatnya malam ini, memberikan kalimat penenang untuk Sungmin berkali-kali.

Agar Sungmin tahu, dia tidak sendirian.

_**Every now and then we find a special friend**_

_**Who never lets us down**_

_**Who understand it all, reaches put each time you fall**_

_**Youre the best friend I've found**_

**TBC**

**Hallo halloooooo~~ terima kasih yang sudah review dichapter sebelumnyaa~~~**

**Ff ini gak bakal terlalu banyak, paling dibawah 10 ya kayak monodrama laah, tapi ini juga hurt bukan angst. Jadi gak bakal ngebuat kalian marah2 lagi sama aku hahaha**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I REMEMBER YOU**

_**I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you**_

_**I'll be standing by your side and all you do**_

_**And I won't ever leave as you believe**_

_**You just believe**_

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, dia baru terbangun dan menemukan empat orang di dalam ruangannya. Dia tahu, kedua dari orang-orang itu adalah orangtuanya. Namun siapa dua pemuda lainnya?

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Leeteuk seraya memberikan Kyuhyun segelas air. "Kau sudah bisa duduk?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, namun matanya tidak lepas dari pemuda yang juga sedang memandangnya. Dia ingat, itu adalah pemuda yang tadi malam, pemuda yang langsung pergi setelah dia bertanya siapa dirinya. Dan bila Kyuhyun tidak salah, kedua mata orang ini membengkak, persis seperti orang menangis.

"Kyuhyun, ini Sungmin dan Donghae. Apa kau sudah mengingatnya?" tanya Kangin seraya memberi isyarat agar kedua orang itu mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun.

Pemuda yang masih terbaring tidak menjawab namun menatap tajam keduanya. Benarkah Kyuhyun pernah kenal dengan orang ini? Mengapa mereka terasa asing?

"Aku tidak meng-"

"Kau tidak mengapa tidak mengingatku, tapi apa kau tidak ingat siapa Sungmin, ha?"

Orang-orang di dalam ruangan, termasuk Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar suara tinggi yang dikeluarkan Donghae. Pemuda itu, dimata Kyuhyun, terlihat sekali marah dengan dirinya. Memang apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan?

"Donghae, jangan membentak Kyuhyun." ucap Sungmin lembut yang dibalas oleh tatapan malas oleh Donghae.

"Dia bilang dia tidak akan melupakanmu dan sekarang dia seenaknya bertanya siapa kau, Sungmin." tutur Donghae yang tidak bisa habis pikir dengan sahabatnya ini, "kau menangis lagi, hm?"

Leeteuk yang mendengar itu tidak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk Sungmin. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bisa melupakan Sungmin, orang yang selama ini menemaninya selain kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku benar-benar tidak ingat siapa kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun, dan terdengar nada penyesalan diucapannya. Kyuhyun sudah mencoba keras untuk mengingat namun nihil.

Donghae sudah kembali ingin berkomentar namun kedua tangannya keburu ditahan oleh Sungmin.

"Kita pulang saja." Tutur Sungmin dengan halus. Walau sebenarnya Sungmin ingin sekali terus menerus bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, apa benar pemuda ini melupakannya?

"Maafkan Ahjusshi, Sungmin. Ahjusshi juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Kangin mencoba memeluk Sungmin, karna dia tahu, anak ini pasti sangat terluka hatinya.

"Ini bukan salah, Ahjusshi atau Ahjumma. Jadi tolong jangan merasa bersalah." Tutur Sungmin seraya membungkukkan badan, tanda dia akan pamit pulang.

Namun sebelum ia keluar, Sungmin kembali mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun, mencoba menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, aku pamit pulang, ne?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung, namun mengangguk ragu.

Donghae yang melihat bahwa sahabatnya sebentar lagi akan menangis, segera Donghae merangkul bahu Sungmin. Membawa Sungmin keluar setelah berpamitan dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin.

Sungmin bersyukur Donghae membawanya pergi dari ruangan Kyuhyun, karna dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa bila airmatanya meluncur deras didepan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, dan Kangin. Karena sepertinya hanya di depan Donghae, dia dapat menangis, seperti saat ini.

Donghae segera siap memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang lemas karna kedua kakinya yang seperti jelly. Donghae lagi-lagi harus melihat Sungmin menangis, bahkan menjerit di pelukannya.

Donghae tidak menenangkan Sungmin, atau mungkin melarang pemuda ini menangis. Donghae membiarkan semua emosi sahabatnya ini keluar, biar saja kaus tidurnya semalam ini basah lagi oleh air mata sang sahabat. Atau biar saja, punggungnya merasa sakit lagi karna Sungmin melampiaskan pukulannya kepadanya.

Sekali lagi, agar Sungmin tahu, dia tidak sendirian.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik sang Ibu yang sedang membaca majalah dan sesekali melirik pintu ruangannya, barangkali sang Ayah yang tadi pamit untuk ke kantor sudah pulang. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda dari ruangannya, entah itu apa. Kyuhyun tidak ingat, siapa saja dan apa saja yang ada diruangan ini sebelum dia membuka mata kemarin malam. Kyuhyun juga tidak ingat kenapa dia ada di rumah sakit dan kenapa Ayah dan Ibunya senang sekali saat dia bangun.

Dan orang itu, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu juga ikut senang. Bahkan menangis.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

Pemuda itu berusaha mengingat namun yang ada kepalanya sangat sakit. Yang dia tahu, dia sakit, dia dioperasi dan dia sembuh. Dia tidak ingat kedua orang dewasa yang datang berkunjung tadi siang, atau seseorang yang mengomel karna dia tidak ingat seseorang.

Ini membingungkan.

Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan mata, namun kedua foxy eyes itu yang muncul. Seorang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Kyuhyun sedikit ingat, bahwa dulu dia pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu, namun dia lupa, dimana dan siapa. Apa mungkin pemuda itu?

_Siapa dia? kenapa dia menangis? Dan kenapa semua orang sepertinya ingin aku mengingatnya?_

Kyuhyun menyerah, kepalanya semakin sakit dan dia tidak mau merepotkan sang Ibu yang sepertinya mulai tertidur. Mungkin sedikit demi sedikit dia bisa menemukan ada apa yang terjadi, dan siapa pemuda itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

Yesung mendecak kesal dari beberapa menit yang lalu, bagaimana dia tidak kesal, Sungmin, adiknya, tidak mau diajak menjenguk Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang kemarin lalu. Biasanya Sungmin paling giat untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun, namun ini apa? Semenjak Kyuhyun selesai dioperasi, Sungmin sama sekali tidak mau menjenguk Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin! Ayolah!"

"Aku tidak mau! Kyuhyun tidak ingat siapa diriku!"

Yesung mengendurkan tarikannya dan kini beralih berdiri dihadapan sang adik yang masih mematung didepan pintu kamar, "jadi kau tidak mau bertemu Kyuhyun tiga hari ini karna itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

Pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu memegang kedua bahu adiknya yang terpaut tiga tahun berbeda darinya, "Sungmin, dengarkan Hyung, jangan seperti ini terus. Kyuhyun tidak akan mengingatmu bila kau tidak didekatnya, Kyuhyun tidak akan mencoba untuk mengingatmu bila kau tidak membantunya."

Pemuda yang lebih muda terdiam mendengar sang Hyung yang akan berbicara lagi.

"Kau hanya terselip di dalam ingatannya, bukan berarti hilang. Bila kau mau membantu Kyuhyun untuk mencari, dia pasti akan menemukanmu, Sungmin."

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam saat dirinya memasuki rumah Kyuhyun dan ada pemuda itu yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Yesung yang lebih dulu masuk dan menyapa Kyuhyun hanya ditanggap oleh anggukan bingung oleh pemuda itu, maklum Kyuhyun juga lupa siapa Yesung.

Sempat terpikir di otak Sungmin untuk kembali pulang dan tidak menemui Kyuhyun. Tapi ucapan Yesung dan ucapan Donghae dulu terngiang kembali di pikirannya. Bukankah dulu dia yang mengumbar bahwa Tuhan akan selalu memilih cara terbaik untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun, jadi ini pasti adalah rencana Tuhan.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Sungmin melangkah mendekati sosok yang belum sadar akan kedatangannya. Dan saat tiba didepan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mencoba mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau, yang kemarin bukan?"

Hati Sungmin sedikit bergetar saat Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya. Tapi Sungmin tidak boleh menyerah dan menangis saat ini. Kyuhyun membutuhkannya.

"Aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

Mungkin benar, dia harus memulai dari awal lagi.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan satu persatu kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu terus saja bercerita tentang apa yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak mengingat apapun, sedikitpun dari apa yang Sungmin sampaikan.

Sungmin sendiri seakan berhati-hati bercerita kepada Kyuhyun. Dari hal terkecil sampai hal yang besar sekalipun, namun ada satu hal yang ia sembunyikan.

Dia dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa dia menyembunyikan ini semua. Mungkin dia takut menerima Kyuhyun akan menolak atau tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Sungmin hanya merasa bahwa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, _toh_ bila dia mampu membangkitkan ingatan Kyuhyun yang lainnya, ingatan tentang hubungan merekapun akan bangkit dengan sendirinya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ada yang kau ingat?" tanya Sungmin dengan lembut. Sudah hampir dua jam dia bersama Kyuhyun di ranjang besar Kyuhyun. Kondisi Kyuhyun yang belum sembuh betul, apalagi kaki Kyuhyun yang jarang dipakai selama 17 tahun ini agak menyulitkan pemuda itu untuk terus bergerak.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah yang merasa bersalah. Dia memaksa untuk mengingat semuanya, namun benar-benar tidak muncul diotaknya. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun."

Kyuhyun dapat menangkap wajah sedih yang Sungmin tampilkan saat dia menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Kyuhyun sadar, mungkin orang ini adalah benar sahabat terbaiknya, sehingga wajah penuh kesedihan itu Sungmin tampilkan saat Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang dirinya.

"Baiklah, sudah malam juga. Aku harus pulang." Tutur Sungmin seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tunggu.."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat langkah Sungmin yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu kamar berhenti dan menoleh kembali ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekali kepadamu. Aku juga tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain Eomma dan Appa, sekeras apapun aku mencoba. Tapi, mengetahui bahwa aku mempunyai sahabat yang menemani aku selama 17 tahun ini, aku sangat berterima kasih."

"Terima kasih, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

Donghae dan Sungmin berjalan penuh bangga saat kedua sahabat itu menginjakkan kaki mereka di Universitas terkemuka di Seoul. Hari ini adalah hari mereka resmi mendaftar ulang sebagai mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran di perguruan tinggi ini. Sungmin yang memang dari kecil cita-citanya adalah menjadi dokter- mungkin karna ingin menyembuhkan Kyuhyun- merasa bangga sekali bisa diterima di Universitas ini, berarti langkahnya untuk menjadi seorang dokter tinggal sebentar lagi. Sementara Donghae tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa terdampar di jurusan kedokteran, dia memang pintar, bahkan melebihi Sungmin, namun minat sebenarnya adalah berada di bidang sastra.

"Bagaimana keadaan kekasihmu itu?" tanya Donghae saat dirinya dan Sungmin sedang berjalan menuju bagian kemahasiswaan.

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae, "dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran aku, Yesung Hyung, Eomma, dan Appa. Walau dia belum mengingat, tapi dia sudah bersikap biasa saja. Ah, kau mau tahu? Mulai minggu besok, Kyuhyun akan mendapat home schooling!"

"Tapi dia belum mengingat siapa sebenarnya kau?"

Senyum diwajah Sungmin kembali menipis, sahabatnya yang kini bertambah tampan karna menggunakan kacamata ini memang sering memancing pertanyaan yang membuatnya kembali bersedih.

Donghae, yang sadar bahwa pertanyaan membuat Sungmin kembali murung, langsung berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan merangkul bahu Sungmin. "Lupakan saja! Ayo cepat, supaya kita bisa mak-"

"AW!"

Donghae dan Sungmin segera menghentikkan jalan mereka saat Donghae menabrak seseorang didepannya, mungkin karna saat itu mata Donghae tertuju pada Sungmin.

Sungmin segera ikut berjongkok kepada pemuda yang baru saja mereka tabrak, "kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo aku bantu berdiri."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Kau tidak terluka?"

Orang yang mereka tabrak hanya menggeleng dan sesekali membersihkan celana jeansnya yang sedikit kotor. "Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan berlebihan."

"Namaku Sungmin, kau? Mahasiswa baru juga?"

"Aku Donghae! Lee Donghae."

Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih tinggi sedikit dari Sungmin dan berbadan lebih kurus dari Donghae itu tersenyum menyambut perkenalan kedua orang ini.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae, mahasiswa baru jurusan kedokteran. Salam kenal."

.

.

.

Leeteuk tersenyum geli saat melihat Sungmin yang mengintip kamar anak semata wayangnya. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam namun Sungmin masih betah saja mengintip kegiatan yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Hey, bila kau cemburu karna guru Kyuhyun lebih cantik darimu. Masuk saja." Goda Leeteuk kepada Sungmin.

Sedangkan yang digoda hanya memajukan bibirnya, "Ahjumma jangan seperti itu. Lagipula jelas dia lebih cantik, dia kan wanita, aku kan lelaki."

Leeteuk segera menghampiri Sungmin dan mencubit kedua pipi yang menggemaskan itu, "Aigooo, Sungminnie ngambek, ya? Walau kau lelaki, tapi pasti dimata Kyuhyun kau lebih cantik. Bahkan melebihi Ahjumma."

Sungmin tersipu malu mendengarnya, Ahjumma yang satu ini memang pandai sekali membuatnya merona, mungkin karna ini juga dulu Kyuhyun sering membuat kedua pipinya memerah.

"Terima kasih, Seo Seonsangnim."

Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang terbuka dan menampilkan pemuda itu dengan seorang wanita cantik berpenampilan layaknya seorang guru.

"Sama-sama, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau harus banyak menghapal apa saja yang tadi kita pelajari ya?"

Setelah Kyuhyun mengangguk, Sungmin segera menarik tubuh pemuda itu agar kembali memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Membiarkan guru home schooling Kyuhyun diantar oleh Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dari dua bulan ini terbiasa oleh kehadiran Sungmin setiap hari di dalam kamarnya, segera mengacak-acak rambut- yang ia tahu itu adalah- sahabatnya.

"Ada berita apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya merapikan buku-buku yang tadi ia pakai untuk belajar. Kyuhyun merasa senang dengan kegiatannya setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Di pagi hari dia mendapat terapi untuk membantu gerakan dan juga ingatannya, di siang hari dia mendapat home schooling, dan di sore hari dia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sungmin, _sahabatnya_.

Sungmin mengambil posisi tengkurap, posisi favoritenya, di atas kasur Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pemuda pemilik kamar, lebih memilih untuk duduk bersila menghadap Sungmin.

"Hari ini aku ditinggal oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka bilang, mereka mau membeli kado untuk Ibu Eunhyuk yang akan berulangtahun satu minggu lagi, huh." Tutur Sungmin dengan wajah sebalnya. Bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi di kampusnya menjadi hal rutin yang ia bicarakan kepada Kyuhyun. Bahkan _kekasihnya _ini mengetahui semua nama-nama temannya, walau hanya lewat dari cerita. Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah dua orang sahabat Sungmin yang sering ia undang untuk ikut menemani Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa mengenal betul wajah Sungmin yang sedang kesal itu segera kembali mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "aku tahu kalau mereka ada rasa. Jadi masa aku mau merecoki mereka."

"Kau sendiri, tidak ada yang kau sukai?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terdengar biasa itu membuat seluruh tubuh Sungmin menegang. Sejak ia menetapkan ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sangat menghindari pembicaraan yang berbau seperti ini.

"Sungmin?"

"Ah? Tidak, tidak ada."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, seperti tidak tertarik untuk menggali lebih dalam lagi tentang Sungmin.

"Oh ya, Sungmin. Ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu."

Tubuh Sungmin yang menegang kini agak sedikit mengendur saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar, "apa? Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Menurutmu, Seo Seonsaengnim cantik tidak? Sepertinya aku menyukainya, Hehehe."

.

.

.

Pemuda berbadan kurus itu sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda yang duduk didepannya. Entah mengapa matanya senang sekali menatap pemuda ini. Mungkin karena wajah tampan dan ditambah dengan kacamata frame hitam yang cocok bertengger dihidungnya atau karna perilaku pemuda itu yang terlampau baik.

"Hey, diwajah ku ada sesuatu, hm?"

Eunhyuk, nama pemuda itu, tersentak saat wajah orang yang sedang ia pandangi kian mendekati wajahnya. Sontak wajahnya memerah seperti gadis belia. "Apa sih, tidak ada apa-apa, Donghae!"

Donghae tertawa melihat temannya yang sedang membuang mukanya agar tidak bertatap muka dengan dirinya. "Kau seperti wanita saja kalau sedang malu."

"YA!"

"Ahahahahahaha."

Donghae tertawa lepas sehingga orang-orang di café melirik ke arah mereka berdua. Sedangkan Eunhyuk terlihat menutupi mukanya dengan menu agar wajahnya tidak kelihatan orang-orang di dalam café.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku keluar!" ancam Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk walau mulutnya sesekali masih menahan tawa. "Oke aku berhenti tertawa, hahaha."

Eunhyuk bergumam kesal walau kedua matanya tetap tidak bisa beralih dari wajah Donghae.

"Ya Donghae-ah."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Pemuda kelahiran April itu seperti menimbang-nimbang tentang apa yang akan diucapkannya, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang bergerak kesana kemari.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Dnghae yang memang dari kecil tidak pernah sabar, segera kembali memajukan wajahnya mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih."

Donghae mengangkat satu alisnya, "Terima kasih?"

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar aku membeli kado. Aku tahu kau itu sibuk mengurus organisasi, tapi mau meluangkan waktu untuk menemaniku."

"Aku senang membantumu, jadi kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungiku, oke?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat dengan gummy smile keandalannya. "Terima ka-"

Drrrtttt… Drrttttt

"Sebentar ya, Hyuk. Ada telfon." Ucap Donghae seraya menunjukkan handphonenya yang baru saja berbunyi.

Eunhyuk tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Donghae yang terlampau cepat itu. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menguping, namun posisi Donghae yang tidak jauh darinya dan suara Donghae yang meninggi itu membuatnya jadi mendengar semuanya.

Eunhyuk juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Donghae kembali setelah menutup telfonnya dengan wajah tidak enak dan tergesa-gesa, hanya mengucapkan 'maaf, aku harus pergi.' dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu keluar setelah tersenyum kepada dirinya.

Perasaannya tiba-tiba terasa sesak, padahal baru saja dia terbang ke langit sana. Mungkin karna Donghae pergi tiba-tiba? Atau karna mendengar pembicaraan Donghae tadi?

Ah, Eunhyuk lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkan itu sekarang.

.

.

.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, Seo Seonsangnim cantik. Aku menyukainya."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sungmin tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun dengan santai mengucapkan kata suka dengan orang lain didepan dirinya. Apa hilang ingatan itu bisa membuat orang bodoh dan tidak punya perasaan?

Kyuhyun mengangguk, namun kemudian menggeleng lagi. Sehingga memunculkan tanda tanya di kepala Sungmin.

"Jadi kau menyukainya atau tidak?" Sungmin bertanya dengan kedua mata menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin, namun dalam hati, dia berharap akan mendapat jawaban tidak dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan perasaan dari Kyuhyun, cukup ingatan tentang dirinya saja yang hilang.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku senang sekali melihat wajahnya. Lagipula, aku kan juga sudah cukup umur untuk berpacaran dengan seorang wanita. Benar kan?"

Sungmin membatu sehingga tanpa sadar kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Lemah sekali, pikirnya. Tapi ucapan Kyuhyun sungguh membuatnya seperti merasa lemah dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

_Untuk berpacaran dengan seorang wanita_.

Sungmin bukanlah wanita, namun Kyuhyun pernah menginginkannya menjadi seorang kekasih.

"Kyuhyun, aku lupa, aku ada janji dengan Yesung Hyung."

Sungmin segera berdiri dari posisinya tanpa peduli dan segera mengambil tas lalu berjalan keluar kamar tanpa peduli dengan wajah bingung Kyuhyun. Tidak sedikitpun dia menoleh ke belakang saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Tidak, Sungmin tidak mau kalau Kyuhyun melihat air matanya yang kini sudah mulai jatuh.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu namun ingatan Kyuhyun tentang masa lalunya belum juga muncul dalam otak pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu. Semua usaha terapi sudah dia lakukan dan semuanya yang menyangkut diapun terkadang diingatkan oleh keluarganya dan keluarga Sungmin, tapi belum juga ia dapat mengingat dengan jelas semuanya.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa ada sesuatu ingatan yang seperti tertinggal dalam otaknya. Seperti puzzle, ingatan itu seperti hilang atau tersembunyi karna tidak ada seorang pun yang mengingatkannya tentang itu. Dan Kyuhyun sadar, ingatan itu tentang Sungmin.

Entah kenapa setiap melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun seperti merasa lebih bahagia dan bersemangat. Berbeda saat dia bertemu dengan Yesung, Eunhyuk, apalagi sahabat Sungmin yang sering berteriak, Donghae. Kyuhyun juga sering merasa sedih saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang menyendu ketika dirinya mengungkit tentang Seo Seonsaengnim.

"Kyu? Kau melamun?"

Pikiran Kyuhyun kembali ke alam sadar saat Eunhyuk menepuk bahunya. Kyuhyun merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada Sungmin karena pemuda itu sering sekali mengundang Eunhyuk dan Donghae untuk bermain di rumah Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana mempunyai banyak teman.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengingat apa yang tadi Seo Seonsaeng ajarkan." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa ingatanmu mulai muncul sedikit?"

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk dibalas gelengan oleh Kyuhyun, "Sungmin dan Donghae kemana, Hyuk?"

"Mereka sedang memasak dibawah."

Kyuhyun dapat menangkap nada cemburu di jawaban Eunhyuk, sehingga kekehan kecil mulai terdengar ditelinga Eunhyuk. "Ya, kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bingung saja, kenapa kau bisa menyukai Donghae."

"Aish! Siapa yang suka dengan lelaki itu, hah?!"

"Tidak usah berbohong. Wajahmu itu sudah menunjukkan semuanya."

Eunhyuk tidak membalas godaan Kyuhyun, namun memandang wajah lelaki itu dengan intens. "Kyuhyun, kau tidak merasa risih saat kau mengira aku menyukai Donghae? Kita kan sama-sama lelaki?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat memikirkan pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Benar juga, mereka berempat kan lelaki, namun kenapa dia bisa menyimpulkan Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae?

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Tapi memang benar, aku menyukai Donghae."

Kini tidak ada godaan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, wajah lelaki itu seperti tidak ada ekspresi. "Kau kenapa bisa menyukai orang yang sama denganmu?"

Pemuda yang lebih kurus tertawa kecil sebelum menatap kedua mata coklat Kyuhyun. "Aku dan Donghae itu bukan 'orang yang sama'. Gender kami memang sama, namun kepribadian kami berbeda. Perasaan kami juga berbeda, dan rasa dimana dia berada disekitarku juga berbeda. Jadi, kami tidak bisa dibilang 'orang yang sama' bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tanda dia setuju dengan ucapan Eunhyuk dan merasa konyol dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak merasa shock saat menemukan hubungan sesama jenis disekitar. Sebenarnya, hidupnya dulu seperti apa?

"Kalau kau, di umur 18, kau sudah menyukai siapa?"

"Seo Seosaengnim! Ak- ADUH!"

Eunhyuk melempar Kyuhyun dengan bantal yang berada dijangkauannya. Jawaban temannya ini benar-benar asal!

"Ya! Kenapa menimpukku?!"

"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai wanita yang sudah mempunyai seorang suami, hah!"

Kyuhyun diam sesaat. Mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Suami? Berarti sudah menikah kan?

"YA KAU BERCANDA!"

Eunhyuk tertawa dengan keras karna melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah bodohnya. "Ya Kyuhyun, Seo Seonsaengnim itu adalah tetanggaku dan dia baru menikah setahun yang lalu. Menikah, Kyu, menikah! Hahahaha!"

"Ada apa ini?" suara Donghae dan Sungmin yang baru saja masuk kamar Kyuhyun sontak membuat Eunhyuk berhenti tertawa dan Kyuhyun yang sadar dari rasa kecewanya.

"Sungmin, sahabatmu ini, ternyata menyukai istri orang!" goda Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun yang sedang melempari death glare padanya.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang sedang menaruh nampan berisi spaghetti hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Setahu dia, Kyuhyun hanya menyukai Seo Seonsaengnim dan dirinya, itu juga sebelum Kyuhyun amnesia.

"Seo Seonsaengnim?" cicit Sungmin, yang ternyata didengar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Benar! Bodoh sekali orang ini! ahahaha!"

Kini bukan lagi Eunhyuk yang tertawa, namun Donghae dan Sungminpun ikut tertawa. Mungkin Donghae dan Eunhyuk menertawai kebodohan Kyuhyun yang mempunyai selera seorang wanita yang sudah menikah, tapi berbeda dengan Sungmin, lelaki ini menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa dulu dia menangis karna Kyuhyun menyukai istri orang lain?

.

.

Sudah pukul 9 malam, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah berpamitan dari rumah Kyuhyun. Kini yang tertinggal hanya Sungmin yang sedari tadi menguap. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, seharian dikampus dan bermain dari sore hingga malam di rumah Kyuhyun. Belum lagi tingkah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang membuat energinya terkuras karna tertawa.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang terus menguap saat membereskan kartu yang tadi mereka pakai bermain.

"Aku lelah sekali, jadi setelah membereskan ini, aku langsung pulang ya?"

"Kau tidur disini saja."

Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di atas ranjang. "Apa?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa dia merasa canggung sendiri mengajak Sungmin bermalam dikamarnya. "Besok kan hari sabtu, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kau menginap disini? Apalagi Yunho Ahjusshi dan Jaejoong Ahjumma juga akan pulang malam kan?"

Mau tidak mau Sungmin mengangguk, walau sebenarnya perasaannya benar-benar kacau karna rasa berdebar didadanya. Hei, ini first time Sungmin kembali tidur bersama Kyuhyun setelah pria itu keluar dari rumah sakit bukan?

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah tidur berhadapan di ranjang luas milik Kyuhyun. Belum ada dari mereka yang menutup mata, keduanya terus mengobrol walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Apa dulu kau sering menginap dirumahku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Pantas aku merasa nyaman berada diposisi seperti ini bersamamu. Padahal, saat Appa yang tidur disebelahku, aku merasa risih."

Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendengar penturan Kyuhyun. Bolehkah dia berbangga sedikit? Bagaimanapun, Sungmin pasti tahu, Kyuhyun mungkin lupa dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan melupakan 'rasa' saat mereka bersama.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau masih menyukai Seo Seonsaeng?" tanya Sungmin, ada sedikit nada ragu didalam pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, "bagaimana mungkin aku masih menyukai istri orang? Lagipula aku sepertinya menyukai dia hanya karna dia itu bersikap keibuan. Aku tidak merasakan getaran apapun saat bersamanya. Bukankah kalau kita menyukai seseorang kita akan bergetar hatinya?"

Sekali lagi, Sungmin merasa lega. Dia benar-benar merasa sia-sia saat menangis semalaman hanya karena Kyuhyun bilang menyukai Seo Seonsaeng beberapa minggu lalu.

Beberapa menit dalam diam, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin mulai merasa kantuk menyerang mereka. Kduanya sepakat untuk mengakhiri obrolan dan mulai memejamkan mata. Sungmin sudah mulai terlelap, karena memang hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan. Dan besok, Sungmin juga harus bangun pagi, karena Donghae mengajak dirinya, Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk untuk pergi ke taman bermain.

Sungmin mungkin sudah merajut mimpinya, namun tidak dengan pemuda yang berada disampingnya. Kedua mata berwarna coklat milik pemuda itu terus menatap lurus ke arah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur, tanpa niat membangunkan atau mengalihkan pandangannya.

_Bukankah kalau kita menyukai seseorang kita akan bergetar hatinya?_

Dia mengucapkan itu barusan, namun dia juga yang memikirkan kalimat itu.

_Aku merasa bergetar saat bersamamu. Dari awal aku membuka mata saat tersadar, sampai sekarang. Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa diantara kita dulu, Sungmin? Apa ada bagian yang kau tidak ucapkan kepadaku?_

.

.

.

Jalanan yang sepi, yang dulu sangat dibenci Eunhyuk, kini menjadi hal yang cukup menyenangkan. Walau jalan menuju rumahnya ini sangat menyeramkan di hampir tengah malam begini, tapi suasana berubah saat ada pemuda berkacamata disampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa pulang tengah malam begini?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sesekali menguap.

"Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi itu bukan masalah. Kau sendiri?" balas Donghae yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Eunhyuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian hanya sunyi yang menemani mereka, sampai tidak terasa keduanya sudah sampai di gerbang rumah Eunhyuk.

"Cha, kau sudah sampai. Masuklah, besok kita akan ke taman bermain, bukan?" Donghae tersenyum lebar saat Eunhyuk sudah membuka pintu gerbangnya.

Hampir saja Donghae sudah ingin berbalik pulang sebelum kedua tangan Eunhyuk menahannya. Dan yang lebih membuat Donghae terkejut lagi, saat Eunhyuk membenturkan bibirnya di pipi Donghae.

Hanya sebentar, namun cukup membuat kedua pemuda itu terpaku di tengah malam.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Cicit Eunhyuk, sembari menatap malu ke arah Donghae yang juga sedang menatapnya, meminta jawaban atas perbuatannya tadi.

"Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh, hanya refleks-"

"Tapi kenapa?"

Eunhyuk tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa saat suara Donghae yang tiba-tiba berat menyelanya. Kedua bola mata dari balik kacamata itu kian intens memandangnya.

"Hyukkie, kau kenapa?" sekali lagi Donghae bertanya.

Mungkin ini saatnya Eunhyuk mengaku semua, walau suasana dan waktu yang tidak dia rencanakan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu."

Dengan satu kali nafas, Eunhyuk akhirnya mampu mengungkapkan semua. "Pertama kali kita bertemu saat kau menabrakku, aku sudah menyukaimu. Dan bertambah menyukaimu sampai sekarang."

Donghae masih terdiam menatap tidak percaya pada sosok dihadapannya ini. Kata demi kata yang meluncur di mulut Eunhyuk memang nyata, tapi kenapa Donghae merasa ini masih bukan realita, sama seperti saat Eunhyuk mencium pipinya.

Eunhyuk sendiri tidak tahu apa arti di balik diam pemuda didepannya ini. Yang ia tahu, dia harus menyelesaikan pengakuannya.

"Donghae-ah, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

_**I'm sorry that I still think of you, that I still love you**_

_**That I won't be able to completely let you go in the end**_

**TBC**

**Tengtong! Rencananya aku mau update seminggu sekali, tapi hari ini aku cepetin dua hari karna jumat besok aku gak bisa;(**

**Terima kasih ya buat tanggapan baiknya buat ff ini muehehehe**

**Salam cantik;***


	4. Chapter 4

**I REMEMBER YOU**

Sabtu pagi ini, kediaman Kyuhyun cukup ramai, karna kehadiran orangtua Sungmin dan Yesung yang datang berkunjung untuk sarapan bersama karna undangan dari orangtua Kyuhyun.

Mungkin pagi ini bertambah ramai karna Kyuhyun yang akan pertama kalinya ke taman bermain, di selama hidupnya. Hidup Kyuhyun bisa dibilang sempurna, karna dia tidak usah bolak-balik rumah sakit untuk terapi kesehatannya. Dokter sudah menyatakan semua yang ada didiri Kyuhyun adalah sehat.

"Kau lupa mengancingkan mantelmu." Tutur Sungmin seraya mengancingkan satu persatu kancing mantel Kyuhyun. Hari ini memang cukup dingin, tapi tidak membuat semangat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menurun.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah yang berada dekat darinya ini. Semuanya terpahat sempurna, persis seperti putri legenda yang Kyuhyun sempat baca. Sejak semalam, memang Kyuhyun tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin, entah kenapa. Apalagi saat dia terbangun tadi, senyum Sungmin sudah menyambutnya, membuat dia kembali bertanya, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia. Atau mungkin, ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka berdua?

"Sungmin…"

Panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendongak, namun justru membuat kedua wajah itu semakin dekat. Sungmin hanya berharap Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat rona merah yang mulai ia rasakan karna pipinya memanas.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, sibuk menyelami perasaan mereka yang tidak dapat tergambarkan. Sungmin yang masih mencoba menutupi rasa malunya, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang masih bertanya kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Sungmin." panggil Kyuhyun kembali. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada kita dulu?"

.

.

.

Ketiga pemuda itu terlihat tertawa dengan gembiranya saat satu diantara mereka bisa membuat botol diujung sana terjatuh. Kyuhyun, sang pelaku, terlihat cukup bangga saat pejaga disana memberinya satu buah boneka sedang berbentuk beruang.

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah, kau cukup berbakat untuk menjadi penembak jitu!" canda Donghae seraya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sendiri sangat bahagia melihat Kyuhyun tertawa dengan riangnya. Berbeda sekali dengan 17 tahun yang harus pemuda ini lalui. Tapi seketika senyumnya berubah menjadi datar, ketika mengingat pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebelum mereka berangkat ke taman bermain. Bila Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu, berarti Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan yang berbeda saat berada didekatnya, bukan?

Tapi Sungmin belum tahu harus menjawab dengan kalimat yang seperti apa. Untung saja tadi Donghae datang dengan tepat waktu, sehingga Sungmin dapat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jujur, Sungmin masih takut Kyuhyun belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka dulu.

"Eunhyuk kenapa tidak datang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka bertiga sudah duduk disalah satu restoran di area taman bermain.

Donghae yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan gelengan dan endikan di bahunya. Dia tahu jawabannya yang seperti ini tidak akan membuat kedua temannya puas. Namun hanya itu yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"Padahal akan sangat seru bila Eunhyuk. Apa aku telfon saja ya?" ide Sungmin yang disetujui juga oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera menempelkan handphonenya yang sudah terhubung dengan Eunhyuk. Namun hihil, hanya operator yang menjawab telfonnya. "Yah tidak aktif."

"Mungkin Eunhyuk ada keperluan yang lain. Kalian sudah makannya kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita coba wahana yang lain!"

Donghae dan Sungmin tersenyum melihat semangat Kyuhyun yang menggebu-gebu itu, apalagi pemuda itu sudah berjalan duluan didepan mereka dengan mengamati satu persatu wahana yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Hey, bibirmu itu bisa-bisa terus melengkung bila tersenyum terus." Goda Donghae pada Sungmin yang memang terus tersenyum bila menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau bahagia melihatnya seperti itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap, "tidak ada yang membuat aku lebih bahagia saat aku melihat Kyuhyun sehat, Kyuhyun dapat bergabung dengan kita untuk bermain. Aku benar-benar merasa berada dipuncak kebahagiaan."

"Namun, kalian masih dibatasi kata sahabat yang ada dipikiran orang itu. Kyuhyun belum mengingat betul siapa dirimu, Sungmin."

Sungmin membenarkan perkataan Donghae. Tidak ada yang salah. Sungmin menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang berjalan disampingnya. Dengan senyum, pemuda itu berujar,

"Aku memang tidak ada dipikirannya. Namun aku tahu, aku akan selalu ada dihatinya."

.

.

.

"Wah, aku benar-benar merasa puas sekali bermain seharian tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dan Donghae saat mereka bertiga sedang berjalan pulang.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Sungmin, dengan meletakkan satu tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu. Masuklah, hari ini sangat melelahkan buatmu pasti." Ucapan Donghae membuat Sungmin menurunkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kalian berdua juga harus pulang. Hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai dirumah ya!" ucap Sungmin dengan menatap kedua pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan ancaman.

"Sungmin, rumah ku disebelahmu, mana mungkin aku keluyuran lagi, hm?" tutur Kyuhyun membuat kekehan kecil di mulut Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, masuk sana. Yunho Ahjusshi pasti akan memarahimu karna pulang malam."

Sungmin hanya mencibir karna ucapan Donghae. Dan akhirnya melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan Donghae sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau pulanglah. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku dan Sungmin sampai dirumah." Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis ke arah Donghae yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

Namun tidak ada respon dari Donghae, Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa dari kedua mata dibalik kacamata itu, Donghae ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau belum ingat hubungan seperti apa antara kau dan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae menanyakan ini. Kenapa Donghae menanyakan hal yang beberapa belakangan ini terus menghantuinya.

"Aku belum bisa mengingat itu. Tapi, hal itu menjadi pikiran belakangan ini. Aku ingin bertanya kepada Sungmin, aku ingin mencari tahu. Aku benar-benar merasa ada ingatan yang tertinggal diotakku. Ak-"

"Kalau begitu jangan kau coba mengingatnya." Tutur Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun bungkam seketika, "Jangan, jangan kau mencarinya."

Kini bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang bungkam, Donghaepun terdiam. Keduanya, berdiri berhadapan didepan gerbang rumah Sungmin. Dengan tatapan dari keduanya yang belum bisa terdefinisi.

Sampai pada Donghae memutuskan pandangan mereka berdua dan berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kedua kakinya sudah melangkah namun terhambat saat suara baritone milik Kyuhyun memberhentikannya.

"Apa mungkin- Apa mungkin kau menyukai Sungmin?"

.

.

Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu masih betah diposisinya yang terduduk bersandar di tembok kamarnya. Satu tangannya memegang satu lembar photo yang menampilkan empat pemuda dengan senyum merekah diwajah mereka.

Tapi hanya satu yang menjadi pusat tatapan pemuda itu. Hanya pemuda berkacamata yang merangkul dirinya di photo itu.

"_Donghae-ah… kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_Eunhyuk ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri. Reaksi Donghae yang hanya menatapnya itu bukan termasuk salah satu reaksi yang ia harapkan. Dan dia menjadi menyesal kenapa berani mengucapkan pertanyaan itu._

"_Eunhyukkie?" Eunhyuk memberanikan diri balas menatap Donghae._

"_Kau baik, sangat baik." Ucap Donghae yang membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi._

"_Tapi maaf." Seketika tatapan Donghae berubah lembut, sangat lembut. Dan Eunhyuk sudah merasakan kedua kakinya melemas._

"_Bukan kau yang aku cintai."_

.

.

"Apa mungkin- Apa mungkin kau menyukai Sungmin?"

Donghae terdiam di posisinya yang masih membelakangi Kyuhyun. Sehingga Kyuhyun tidak tahu, reaksi apa yang dikeluarkan oleh temannya ini.

"Dong-"

"Ya, aku menyukai Sungmin." tutur Donghae yang kini berganti membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. "Aku sangat menyukai Sungmin, aku mencintainya."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membolak-balik halaman demi halaman dari buku pemberian Seo Seonsaengnim. Sudah lebih dari satu jam namun tidak ada satupun yang Kyuhyun ingat, padahal hari ini guru privatnya itu akan datang untuk memberi test. Biasanya, Kyuhyun akan cepat tanggap dengan apa yang dia pelajari. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini.

Otak Kyuhyun sangat penuh pagi ini. Apa lagi yang memenuhinya kalau bukan ucapan Donghae malam kemarin? Kyuhyun tidak tahu, kenapa rasanya seperti tidak terima saat mendengar bahwa temannya itu menyukai Sungmin. Padahal, bukankah tidak ada hubungan diantara dia dan Sungmin.

"Aish… Apa yang mereka sembunyikan dariku sebenarnya?" gerutu Kyuhyun seraya menutup bukunya. Percuma saja dia buka bila tidak dia baca.

Kedua mata coklat itu mengarah pada portrait yang baru-baru ini Sungmin ambil dengan latar taman belakang Kyuhyun. Dengan Donghae yang memegang kamera, wajah keempat sahabat itu terlihat bahagia. Apalagi wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum dengan lebarnya, sehingga gigi kelinci milik pemuda itu terlihat.

Kyuhyun menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit ketika melihat wajah Sungmin didalam pigura itu. Ada rasa senang melihat senyum itu, namun juga ada rasa bergetar di dalam hatinya.

_Bukankah kalau kita menyukai seseorang kita akan bergetar hatinya?_

Itu ucapan yang dia ucapkan dulu, itu juga ucapan yang memberi bukti lebih bahwa dia dan Sungmin ada sesuatu. Eunhyuk juga pernah bercerita bahwa bila menyukai seseorang, akan ada perasaan yang berbeda dibanding dekat dengan orang yang lain. Dan tentu, Kyuhyun merasakan perbedaan saat dia berada didekat Sungmin dan saat dia berada disekitar Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun? Kau sedang belajar?"

Sang Eomma masuk tanpa permisi dan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Eommanya. "Tidak juga. Ada apa memangnya, Eomma?"

"Tadi sarapanmu tidak habis, dan wajahmu juga kelihatan sangat lelah. Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng seraya mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Sang Ibu yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Eomma."

Sebagai seorang Ibu, Leeteuk tentunya tahu Kyuhyun sedang berbohong. Dari kedua mata Kyuhyun yang tidak fokus saat menjawab pun Leeteuk sudah tahu ada yang disembunyikan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana dengan ingatanmu? Apa ada yang kau ingat sedikit?" tanya Leeteuk sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Sepertinya sang Eomma tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya belakangan ini. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya bila bertanya dengan Ibunya ini.

"Eomma, apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang belum kalian beritahu kepadaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah sang Eomma, "Mungkin, antara aku dan Sungmin."

Kini berganti Leeteuk yang tersentak. Dia bisa saja memberitahu tentang hubungan yang dulu terjalin antara sang anak dan Sungmin, tapi janji yang pernah dia ucapkan kepada Sungmin menjadi pertimbangannya. Dia berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu apapun kepada Kyuhyun, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengingat dengan sendirinya.

"Memang kenapa, Kyuhyun? Apa ada yang kau ingat?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "aku tidak ingat. Tapi perasaanku, Eomma. Aku merasa bahwa aku dan Sungmin….bukan hanya sahabat."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ingatan anak itu memang hilang, namun sepertinya hatinya tetap sama seperti dulu.

"Kyuhyunnie, Eomma senang kalau kau bisa merasakannya. Tapi untuk jawaban yang kau minta, Eomma tidak bisa berikan. Mungkin, kau bisa bertanya kepada Sungmin. Atau mungkin, kau bisa mencarinya secara perlahan." Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat ke kening Kyuhyun untuk mencuri cium di kening sang anak, "percaya kepada Eomma, kau memerlukan ingatan itu, Sayang."

.

.

.

Sungmin sesekali melirik ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang berjalan diantaranya. Biasanya, bila kedua sahabat ini bertemu, pasti ada saja yang mereka obrolkan atau mereka ributkan. Tapi tidak dengan pagi ini, keduanya hanya saling menyapa dan seterusnya Sungmin yang memulai obrolan.

"Eunhyukkie, kau kenapa tidak ikut kemarin sabtu?" tanya Sungmin, kembali memulai obrolan.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan mencuri pandang ke Donghae, "aku sedang tidak enak badan, Sungmin. Mungkin terlalu lelah untuk ujian besok."

Sungmin mengangguk paham, sedangkan Donghae, yang akar dari ketidakhadiran Eunhyuk, hanya mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan burger, bagaimana nanti sehabis kuliah, kita membeli burger dan makan di rumah Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin dengan memasang wajah memohon ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kedua temannya itu hanya terkekeh kecil, karna keduanya sangat paham tentang kebiasaan Sungmin yang selalu tiba-tiba bila menginginkan sesuatu.

"Kedua pipi ini bisa meledak bila kau makan makanan seperti itu terus, Sungmin." goda Donghae seraya sebelah kanan pipi Sungmin.

Eunhyuk yang melihat langsung salah tingkah. Bagaimanapun, Donghae adalah seseorang yang ia cintai, dan juga seseorang yang menolak cintanya. Dan sekarang, didepannya Donghae tertawa lebar dengan sesekali menggoda bisa melihat, ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang tidak ia lihat ketika Donghae bersamanya.

_Mungkinkah, seseorang yang sebenarnya Donghae cintai itu adalah Sungmin?_

"Eunhyukkie, kau diam saja? Ada apa?"

Suara Sungmin membuyarkan semua lamunan Eunhyuk. "Tidak ada, Sungmin. Aku ke kelas duluan ya, kelas kita berbeda kan pagi ini? jadi aku duluan ya?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya melihat Eunhyuk yang pergi begitu saja. Biasanya, pemuda kurus itu akan menunggu bel dulu baru masuk kelas. Kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu bisa rajin begini?

"Sungmin, aku lupa, ada buku Eunhyuk yang aku pinjam. Jadi aku balikkan dulu ya. Kau duluan saja ke kelas." Tutur Donghae seraya menepuk puncak kepala Sungmin. Dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kembali bertanya-tanya. Ini baru pertama kalinya selama mereka berkuliah bersama, Donghae meninggalkan Sungmin sebelum sampai di kelas. Bukannya Sungmin marah, hanya merasa janggal saja.

"Donghae menyusul Eunhyuk? Mereka itu kenapa ya? Apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah berpacaran? Hua!"

.

.

"Eunhyuk!"

Pemuda bertas selempang itu berhenti melangkah saat suara yang sangat ia kenal menghentikannya. Dengan pelan, dia berbalik agar menghadap pria yang ia tahu pasti sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Donghae.

"Kenapa kau berubah?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang sepertinya tidak tahu keadaan. Ia tidak tahu harus merutuki kebodohan lelaki ini atau memang lelaki ini tidak tahu.

"Kenapa aku berubah? Jadi, bisa kau beritahu aku bagaimana bisa aku tidak berubah saat aku ditolak oleh sahabatku dan melihatnya memperlakukan sahabatku yang lain begitu istimewanya?"

Donghae tidak berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan Eunhyuk meluapkan semuanya.

"Apa bisa aku tidak berubah bila menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang aku cintai ternyata mencintai sahabatku sendiri?" tutur Eunhyuk dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Namun sebisa mungkin dia menahan airmatanya. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kembali menangis.

Sedangkan Donghae, pemuda berkacamata itu sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. Bukankah itu berarti Eunhyuk sudah tahu siapa yang dia cintai bukan?

"Sungmin. Kau mencintai Sungmin, bukan?"

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Donghae, Eunhyuk berkata dengan lantangnya. Untung saja koridor kampus ini masih sepi dan jarang mahasiswa lain lewat.

"Kau tahu?" cicit Donghae.

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum mengejek ke arah Donghae. "Hanya orang buta yang tidak tahu kau menyukainya. Oh, bahkan orang buta juga bisa mendengar suara lembutmu bila bersama Sungmin. Jadi, menurutku semuanya tahu bila kau menyukai Sungmin. Hanya sahabatmu itu saja mungkin yang tidak mengetahuinya. Jadi katakan saja kepadanya ka-"

"Itu tidak mungkin."

Eunhyuk langsung bungkam saat Donghae menyela ucapannya. Bahkan wajah Donghae juga berubah keras. "Kenapa?"

"Sungmin adalah kekasih Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun lupa ingatan. Jadi, aku tidak ada kesempatan. Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, kau tahu?"

Kedua mata Eunhyuk terbuka lebar mendengar hal yang baru saja ia ketahui selama ini. Jadi ini jawaban selama ini melihat sikap Sungmin yang terhitung sangat mengistimewakan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua, bukan hanya sekedar sahabat.

"Mereke sebenarnya berpacaran?"

Donghae mengangguk. Dan membiarkan hatinya sendiri sakit ketika mengakui hal itu. Eunhyuk sendiri sudah kembali dari keterkejutannya dan kembali memperhatikan wajah Donghae. Dia dan pemuda ini tidak jauh berbeda, mereka berdua sama-sama mencintai seseorang yang tidak balik mencintai mereka.

"Bukankah kau masih ada kesempatan? Kyuhyun masih lupa ingatannya dengan Sungmin, jadi kau bisa merebut Sungmin saat ini, bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak menginginkan Donghae mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersama Sungmin.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu dulu. Tapi bila itu dipikirkan lagi. Aku menjadi sangat bersalah. Jadi biarkan saja."

"Apanya yang dibiarkan?"

"Biarkan saja aku dan Kyuhyun sama-sama berjuang mendapatkan Sungmin. Walau aku sudah tahu apa jawaban Sungmin, tapi saat merasakan bahagia didekat Sungmin, itu sudah cukup. Bahkan lebih dari cukup."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengintip ke keadaan rumah Sungmin yang masih sepi. Padahal ini sudah jam 4 sore dan biasanya, Sungmin sudah ada di rumah Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya. Tapi, sepertinya pemuda manis itu telat sehingga Kyuhyun harus menyusulnya ke rumah.

"Kyuhyun? Kau sedang apa?"

Kyuhyun kenal suara itu, suara kakak lelaki Sungmin, Yesung Hyung. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung yang baru saja datang. "Ah, Hyung. Kau sudah pulang? Aku mencari Sungmin."

"Oh, anak itu bilang akan pergi makan burger bersama Donghae sebelum pulang. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang. Kau mau menunggu di dalam?"

.

Yesung yang sudah berganti baju rumahan langsung menduduki dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun yang duduk di ruang keluarga. Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran tingkat akhir, waktu Yesung memang sedikit untuk bersantai, jadi waktu seperti ini sangat ia manfaatkan.

"Hyung, tadi kau bilang Donghae dan Sungmin makan bersama?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yesung. Pertanyaan itu sudah sedaritadi ingin dia lontarkan, tapi melihat Yesung yang sepertinya ingin ganti baju dulu, mengundurkan niatan Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangguk, "tadi aku bertemu mereka digerbang. Saat aku tawarkan pulang bersama, mereka menolak."

"Apa mereka sering pergi bersama seperti itu?"

Kedua mata Yesung yang tadinya memperhatikan tv, kini beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Mereka memang sering pergi bersama. Setahuku, Donghae itu teman Sungmin saat di Sekolah menengah sampai sekarang. Apalagi, Donghae itu selalu ada disamping adikku itu. Aku sendiri tidak sampai sebegitunya kepada Sungmin."

Penjelasan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Dari cerita Yesung, berarti Donghae benar-benar meluangkan waktunya demi Sungmin. Dan seingat Kyuhyun, Sungmin selalu bersama Donghae saat mengunjunginya dirumah.

"Hyung, apa saat aku sakit dulu dan tidak ingat tentang Sungmin… Donghae ada disamping Sungmin?"

Yesung menaikkan satu alisnya, pertanyaan Kyuhyun ini kenapa terkesan introgasi?

"Tentu. Tadi aku sudah bilang bukan kalau Donghae selalu ada disamping Sungmin? Sungmin sangat kecewa mengetahui kalau kau tidak mengingatnya saat kau sadar, dan malam itu juga Donghae menggendong Sungmin dipunggungnya untuk mengantar Sungmin pulang. Aku merasa bersyukur Sungmin mempunyai sahabat seperti Donghae."

Kyuhyun terdiam, dan segala spekulasi bermunculan diotaknya. Lain diotak, lain juga dihati. Hatinya begitu tidak tenang mendengar Sungmin sebegitu dekatnya dengan Donghae.

"Yesung Hyung, apa kau tahu, sebelum aku kehilangan ingatanku, aku dan Sungmin itu ada ap-"

"Aku pulang!"

"Aku juga ikut Sungmin pulang!"

"Hahahahaa!"

Yesung maupun Kyuhyun sontak menoleh ke arah pintu depan yang menampilkan Sungmin dan Donghae sedang tertawa seraya membuka sepatu mereka.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Mana burger titipanku?" Yesung segera menghampiri sang adik untuk mengambil burgernya. Dan melupakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terpotong. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih saja terdiam melihat kehadiran dua orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan segera duduk disampingnya. Mengeluarkan satu burger dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Makanlah, aku dan Donghae mengantri lama untuk mendapatkan ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengambil burger yang diberikan, dan kini pandangannya berganti menghadap Donghae yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya. Kyuhyun melirik Donghae yang masih saja bercanda dengan Sungmin. Terlihat raut bahagia di wajah Donghae bila di dekat Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun? Kau melamun? Makanlah, nanti burgermu bisa diambil oleh monster makanan ini." canda Donghae seraya menunjuk Sungmin sebagai korban candaannya.

"YAA!"

Pemuda yang duduk diantara Donghae dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil antara keduanya. Kyuhyun terus saja melempar pandangannya dari Sungmin ke Donghae, dia merasa aneh dengan situasi seperti ini. Ada banyak perasaan yang dia rasa. Perasaan yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak dia rasakan, atau tidak pernah dia rasakan?

Kyuhyun merasa tidak senang mengetahui Sungmin tertawa begitu lepas bukan karenanya, dan Kyuhyun juga merasa tidak senang mengetahui Sungmin hanya bisa melepas tangisnya bila bersama Donghae. Kyuhyun ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan hidupnya dulu sehingga dia merasakan hal seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin terus-terusan bertanya ke semua orang dengan jawaban yang tak pasti. Kyuhyun yakin, bila dia berusaha keras untuk mengingat, pasti akan ada ingatan-ingatan yang singgah di otaknya.

_Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit?_

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada kantung burger saat merasakan kepalanya sakit tiba-tiba. Ini memang pertama kalinya dia mencoba mengingat ingatannya yang hilang, dan ternyata sesakit ini kah kepalanya?

Suara Donghae dan Sungmin yang masih bercanda tidak menyadari tentang kondisinya pun masih terdengar. Kyuhyun mencoba menoleh ke arah Sungmin untuk meminta pertolongan, namun ternyata itu adalah opsi yang salah. Melihat wajah Sungmin, membuat kepala Kyuhyun bertambah sakit.

"_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."_

Genggaman Kyuhyun pada kantung itu makin erat. Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri di dalam otaknya. Ia yakin, itu adalah suaranya. Tapi ditujukan kepada siapa?

"Kyuhyun?"

Kini terdengar suara Sungmin dan Donghae yang bersahutan memanggilnya. Mungkin kedua sahabat yang sibuk bercanda itu sudah menyadari kondisi Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terpejam dan susah sekali terbuka, kepalanya sangat berat. "S-sakit.."

"Kyuhyun!"

Donghae segera membopoh Kyuhyun untuk memasuki kamar Sungmin dengan dibantu Yesung. Sedangkan Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna begitu panik. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak panik melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan begitu?

.

.

.

"_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."_

"_Bolehkah kau memelukku? Tiba-tiba aku ingin kau peluk, hehehe."_

"_Kalau begitu aku tidak mau dioperasi."_

Suara-suara milik dirinya sendiri berlalu lalang di pikirannya dan membuat tidur Kyuhyun tidak nyenyak. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan ia ucapkan itu dan dengan siapa ucapan itu ditujukan. Tapi kenapa itu bermunculan diotaknya?

"Kyuhyun…"

Kini suara yang ia yakini milik Eommanya menyeruak masuk, dan membawa Kyuhyun menuju kesadaran. Dengan pelan, dia mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"E-Eomma…"

Kyuhyun yakin itu Eommanya. Tapi bukankah dia tadi ada dirumah Sungmin? Atau Eommanya yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin?

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya lembut sang Eomma dengan membantu Kyuhyun untuk bersandar di ranjangnya. "Appa yang membawamu ke rumah saat kau pingsan tadi, sayang."

Sang anak mengangguk dengan sesekali masih memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berat. Kyuhyun masih tidak habis pikir kenapa kepalanya bisa tiba-tiba sakit, dan kenapa pingsan segala? Di rumah Sungmin pula!

"Apa yang kamu rasakan, Sayang?" Leeteuk menghapus keringat-keringat yang ada di dahi Kyuhyun. "Eomma dengar kau mengigau."

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat untuk mencoba mengingat suara-suaranya yang bersahutan saat dia tidur tadi. Mencoba mengumpulkan karna siapa tahu sang Eomma mengetahui, dengan siapa ucapan itu ditujukan.

"Eomma.." Kyuhyun melirik sang Eomma yang masih setia membelai rambutnya, "aku mendengar suara-suara saat aku tidur tadi. Apa mungkin itu suaraku dulu?"

"Memang kau mendengar apa, Sayang?"

"Aku berkata kalau aku tidak mau dioperasi, aku mau dipeluk, dan…..aku tidak akan melupakan seseorang. Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan siapa aku berbicara. Apa Eomma tahu aku berbicara dengan siapa?"

Leeteuk tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sedikit banyak, Leeteuk tahu Kyuhyun pernah mengucapkan itu. Bukankah dulu saat Kyuhyun akan dioperasi dan mengetahui akibatnya, anak ini menolak untuk dioperasi?

"Kyuhyun!"

Sepasang Ibu-Anak itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang menampilkan Sungmin dan Donghae. Sungmin segera duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun dan mengecek suhu badan lelaki itu. Sedangkan Donghae menarik kursi belajar untuk duduk disamping Leeteuk.

"Kau masih sakit?" tanya Sungmin dengan menatap lurus ke Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendengar suara-suara di mimpinya. Kyuhyun, coba tanyakan kepada Sungmin, mungkin dia tahu." Leeteuk bergantian menatap kedua pemuda yang ada di ranjang itu.

"Memang apa yang kau dengar?" kini Donghae yang sedari tadi diam mulai ikut memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung bertanya kepada Sungmin, namun bergantian menatap Sungmin dan Donghae. Wajah dari kedua orang itu berbeda, ada rasa penasaran di wajah Sungmin, namun di wajah Donghae, terlihat raut cemas disana.

"Tidak, aku lupa apa yang aku dengar. Lagipula itu hanya mimpi, dan bisa saja itu hanya film yang ku tonton kemarin." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin dan Donghae dan lebih memilih untuk kembali berbaring diranjangnya. "Maaf, aku rasa kepalaku masih sedikit pusing. Jadi tidak apa kan kalau kalian aku tinggal tidur?"

"Baiklah, kau juga harus tidur. Aku dan Donghae akan kemari lagi besok. Cepat sembuh Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum menarik Donghae keluar kamar. "Ahjumma kami pamit!"

Donghae menundukkan tubuhnya saat berpamitan ke Leeteuk sembari tersenyum, namun senyum itu mendadak lenyap saat menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun yang mengarah ke dirinya. Donghae tahu, itu bukan tatapan biasa, bukan tatapan yang sering Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya.

Dari tatapan itu, Donghae merasakan Kyuhyun memberinya sebuah permintaan maaf. Mungkin.

**TBC**

**Hallo hallo semakin lama semakin cepet updatenya ahahaha**

**Soalnya udah mulai banyak tugas dan kegiatan minggu depan, jadi mending pas ada waktu luang aja deh muehehehe**

**Makasih banyak ya udah banyak tanggapan positif buat ff ini dan maaf banget karena masih banyak kekurangan disana sini dan tidak sesuai dengan jalan pikiran kalian ehehe.**

**Ohya, ada yang bilang ini mirip sama salah satu ff di ffn. Jujur, aku aja gak pernah baca ff itu ehehehe._. ff ini murni dan insyaAllah keluar dari otak aku sendiri. Cuman ada bantuan dari lagu blind (yesung), breath (jonghyun&taeyeon), tears(wax), to you(seo tai ji), remember this way(Jordan hill).**

**Terimakasih banyak yaa! Dan mohon reviewsnya heheh!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I REMEMBER YOU**

"Aku jadi penasaran apa yang Kyuhyun dengar."

Donghae menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang sedang membuka pintu pagar rumah pemuda itu, "Mungkin dia mendengar suara yang pernah dia ucapkan dulu. Atau, percakapan kalian, mungkin."

Sungmin berjingkit senang mendengar ucapan Donghae. Senyum juga merekah di bibirnya. "Kalau Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang tadi kau ucapkan, itu berarti sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan mengingatku bukan?!"

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk, "kau senang bila sebentar lagi dia mengingatmu?"

"Tentu! Itu berarti aku tidak harus pura-pura lagi menjadi sahabatnya bukan? Aih, Donghae, kau akan ku traktir bila Kyuhyun mengingatku!"

Donghae hanya terkekeh kecil seraya mengacak rambut Sungmin. Donghae rasa, Sungmin mempunyai bakat untuk menularkan tawa kepada siapapun. Buktinya sekarang, Donghae sedang merasakan sakit dihatinya, tapi kenapa bibirnya bisa mengeluarkan tawa?

"Masuklah, aku juga ingin pulang." Donghae merapikan poni Sungmin yang berantakan terkena angin malam, satu tangannya membuka pintu pagar Sungmin lebih lebar.

"Oke, aku masuk ya! Kau menjemputku besok?"

"Tentu."

Sungmin melambaikan tangan sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu pagarnya. Meninggalkan Donghae yang entah kenapa masih tersenyum.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali menghembuskan napas dengan kasar saat melihat kedua anak laki-lakinya ini bertengkar di depan pintu rumah. Selalu seperti ini setiap pagi, sang kakak yang ingin berbaik hati menawarkan sang adik untuk berangkat kuliah bersama, sedangkan sang adik yang terus-terusan menolak niat baik sang kakak.

"Ya! Kalau naik mobil, kau pasti tidak akan telat dibanding naik bus! Dasar senang susah!" Yesung memukul belakang kepala Sungmin saat adiknya itu menolak berangkat bersamanya.

Sungmin langsung mengusap tengkuknya yang sedikit sakit, "aku kan sudah bilang hari ini mau berangkat bersama Donghae! Ih, senang sekali memukul kepalaku sih!"

"Bukan hari ini, tapi setiap hari! Sebenarnya, kakak mu itu aku atau Donghae sih?" tutur Yesung seraya membuka pintu kemudi, dan melirik sekali lagi ke arah sang adik yang terus memantau ke pintu pagar. "Jadi tidak mau bersama Hyung?"

Pemuda yang lebih muda menggeleng dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat gesture mengusir. "Sudah sana pergi, kekasihmu yang cerewet itu pasti sudah menunggumu."

Yesung tertawa mendengar ucapan sang adik dan berpamitan kepada sang Eomma sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi. "Eomma, aku pergi ya! Dah Sungmin!"

Jaejoong dan Sungmin melambaikan tangan saat mobil Yesung sudah keluar dari garasi. Sungmin kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke pagar luar untuk meihat apa Donghae datang atau belum.

"Donghae belum datang?" tanya Jaejoong seraya ikut berdiri disamping Sungmin.

"Belum, padahal 20 menit lagi kami ada kelas. Kemana ya anak itu?" jawab Sungmin dengan sesekali melirik smartphonenya.

"Donghae itu baik sekali ya. Padahalkan jarak dari rumah Donghae ke kampus kalian lebih dekat, dibanding harus ke rumah kita dulu?" tutur Jaejoong yang mendapat endikan bahu dari Sungmin.

"Aku juga pernah bilang seperti itu kepada Donghae, apa dia tidak kejauhan kalau harus ke sini dulu, tapi dia bilang tidak apa."

"Sungmin, apa Donghae belum punya kekasih?" tanya Jaejoong yang mendapat kekehan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menahan tawanya sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Eomma, "Eomma ingat Eunhyuk kan? Nah! Dia itu kandidat terkuat untuk menjadi kekasih Donghae. Aku lihat sih mereka saling suka."

"Benarkah? Kenapa Eomma lihat Donghae menyukaimu ya?"

Sang anak langsung terdiam mendengar penuturan tersebut. Sungmin tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Ini baru pertama kalinya dari enam tahun persahabatannya dengan Donghae, ada seseorang yang bilang kalau Donghae menyukainya. Jadi Sungmin tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Sungmin! Ah, Pagi Ahjumma." 

Donghae segera membuka pintu pagar rumah Sungmin dan membungkuk hormat ke arah Jaejoong. "Ahjumma tampak baik pagi ini. Ahjusshi sudah berangkat ke kantor?"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat betapa sopannya Donghae, "Ahjusshi sedang dinas di China. Kau ingin menjemput Sungmin ya? Kalau begitu cepat berangkat, kalian bisa telat."

Donghae mengangguk dan melihat Sungmin yang hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Sungmin?"

"Ah iya, kau sudah datang? Ya! Kemana saja! Kita telat tahu!"

Pemuda yang baru datang itu hanya bisa meringis merasakan jeweran sakti Sungmin yang sering ia dapatkan. Sungmin sendiri merasa sedikit bodoh karna memikirkan perkataan sang Eomma tadi, dan lebih memilih menjewer telinga Donghae seraya menggiring sahabatnya itu keluar rumah.

"Eomma, aku pergi!"

"Ahjumma, aku pa- Aduh lepaskan, Sungmin! Aku pamit, Ahjumma!"

.

.

.

Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang untuk menyentuh kenop pintu. Seharusnya dia tidak ada disini, seharusnya dia sedang duduk di dalam kelas bersama kedua sahabatnya. Bukan didepan kamar seseorang yang tadi malam menelfonnya. Dia sempat berpikir untuk pulang dan kembali ke kampus, tapi itu tidak mungkin, karna bisa saja Nyonya pemilik rumah ini sekaligus Ibu dari orang yang ia akan temui, bilang kalau dia sudah berkunjung.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, seharusnya dia tidak usah penasaran dengan apa yang akan orang ini ucapkan. Jadi, dia tidak usah merasa dilemma seperti ini. Tapi sudah kepalang, jadi satu tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan membuka pintu itu.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

Eunhyuk, nama pemuda itu, hanya mengangguk sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik seseorang yang tadi menyapanya. "Jadi kau mau bertanya apa, Kyuhyun? Jangan buang-buang waktuku. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar bolos."

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah seraya menghadapkan bangku belajarnya agar menghadap Eunhyuk. "Bangun, kalau kau tiduran seperti itu, aku tidak nyaman bertanyanya."

"Sudah. Sekarang kau mau tanya apa? Langsung intinya saja ya!" tutur Eunhyuk yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus ke kedua mata Eunhyuk. Dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, dan itu membuat Eunhyuk bertambah kesal.

"Ya! Jadi bicara tida-"

"Donghae menyukai Sungmin, bukan?"

Eunhyuk diam seketika mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mendadak kaku sehingga tidak bisa mengucapkan satu katapun. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Kedua mata Eunhyuk tidak bisa membohonginya.

"Jadi kau juga sudah tahu."

"Juga?" satu alis Eunhyuk terangkat, "itu berarti kau juga tahu tentang itu kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, "dia bilang padaku sehabis kami dari taman bermain. Lalu, kau bagaimana? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

Pemuda yang lebih pendek mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali berbaring, "aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku memang menyukainya, namun itu tidak menjamin juga dia balik menyukaiku."

Diam sempat menyelimuti mereka. Kyuhyun maupun Eunhyuk lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dipikiran masing-masing. Padahal mereka berdua tahu, apa yang mereka pikirkan pasti sama.

"Dulu, aku itu orang yang pantang menyerah. Sekecil apapun hal yang aku inginkan, aku pasti berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Dan aku tidak pernah puas bila tidak mendapatkannya."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba bercerita, satu alisnya terangkat untuk menyuruh Eunhyuk melanjutkan agar Kyuhyun tahu maksud pria ini bercerita.

"Tapi semenjak mengenal Donghae, aku tahu sesuatu hal."

"Apa itu?"

Eunhyuk kembali duduk dan mencodongkan tubuhnya agar makin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajah penasaran.

"Aku mempelajari sesuatu hal."

"Tidak semua yang kau inginkan dapat kamu raih, walau itu ada didepanmu."

.

.

.

Hembusan angin terlihat menerpa wajahnya, sehingga rambut coklatnya sedikit bergerak terkena angin. Dia memang sengaja membuka jendela kamarnya agar suasana di kamar bercat putih ini tidak terlalu hampa. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, memandang jendela di luar sana yang tertutup rapat. Jendela itu memang lumayan jauh, namun tidak cukup jauh untuk mendeskripsikan apa saja yang terjadi dari balik jendela itu.

Dia ingat, saat bulan pertama dia kembali dari rumah sakit, dia melihat pemuda manis melambaikan tangan dari jendela sana. Hanya melambaikan tangan, namun senyum diwajahnya seakan mengungkapkan semuanya. Dan setelah itu, tidak jarang dia mendengar teriakan sang pemuda manis memanggilnya.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibir tebalnya. Mungkin helaan itu bisa mewakili banyaknya masalah di otaknya. Dia tidak ingat, kapan terakhirnya kepalanya sangat penuh dengan segala masalah. Karna memang dia tidak ingat, apa dulu hidupnya penuh masalah atau tidak.

Suara Eunhyuk tiba-tiba terdengar kembali diotaknya, bahkan seolah direkam, suara-suara itu mengalun dan tidak ada satupun yang luput dari ingatannya. Dia mengakui, ucapan Eunhyuklah yang menjadi akar dari semua masalah yang hinggap hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

Satu tangannya yang memegang smartphone terangkat. Menimbang-nimbang haruskah dia menelfon satu nama yang tertampil disana. Sudah lebih dari dua jam semenjak sang kawan pergi, namun belum juga ia mengambil keputusan.

Kini tarikan dan hembusan nafas kembali terdengar, dengan diiringi layar smartphonenya yang memanggil seseorang diseberang sana.

"Hallo, Ini aku, Kyuhyun. Donghae-ah, bisakah kita bertemu?"

.

.

.

"Ahjumma!"

Leeteuk tertawa saat merasakan tubuh kurusnya dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh seorang pemuda dengan tubuh berisi. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Sungmin saat dia bertemu dengan Leeteuk, dan Leeteuk sendiripun sangat menikmati pelukan Sungmin ditubuhnya.

"Ahjumma, sedang masak apa?" tanya Sungmin sembari menengok apa saja yang sedang dikerjakan Leeteuk.

"Ahjumma sedang membuat makan malam. Kau sudah makan, Sungmin? Mana Donghae? Biasanya kau dan dia selalu bersama?"

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya dan kini beralih membantu Leeteuk untuk memotong wortel. "Anak itu tiba-tiba bilang ada urusan mendadak. Jadi aku pulang sendiri deh."

"Loh? Apa mungkin Donghae pergi bersama Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun tidak di rumah?" Sungmin langsung berpaling ke Leeteuk dan meninggalkan pekerjaan memotongnya.

"Iya, anak itu tadi pergi dan bilang ada urusan mendadak juga. Apa dia pergi bersama Donghae?"

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya dan lebih memilih untuk kembali memotong wortel. Sebenarnya dia bingung, apa benar Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersama? Kalau tidak, lalu kemana Kyuhyun? Bukankah pria itu tidak punya teman siapa-siapa selain Sungmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk?

Hari ini cukup membingungkan buat Sungmin. Eunhyuk yang bolos dan tidak bisa dihubungi, Donghae yang biasanya selalu bersamanya, kini pergi entah kemana. Dan juga Kyuhyun, pria itu selalu menunggu dirumah, namun kini pergi tanpa pamit.

Tapi Sungmin memilih untuk tidak terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedang ingin pergi bersama dan Eunhyuk yang sedang ada keperluan. Ya, mungkin.

.

.

.

Dua orang pemuda yang duduk berhadapan itu sama sekali tidak bersuara. Hanya dentingan sendok yang terkena cangkir atau bunyi sedotan yang bertemu cup. Selebihnya mereka hanya diam.

Sudah hampir 20 menit tidak ada yang bersuara. Ada yang memilih-milih kata karena banyak yang harus diucapkan, ada juga yang tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Keadaan ini terus berlanjut sampai salah satu dari mereka memulai.

"Sungmin kemana?"

Pemuda yang ditanya menjawab dengan senyuman, "aku rasa kau tadi bilang untuk tidak mengajak Sungmin ditelfon."

Kyuhyun, sang pemulai obrolan, ikut tersenyum. "Baguslah. Aku rasa obrolan kita tidak bisa dimulai bila ada dia."

"Memang apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Donghae sambil menyeruput ice blended miliknya.

Terlihat Kyuhyun kembali memilih kosakata apa yang harus dia ucapkan, atau memilih haruskah dia mengucapkan ini semua kepada Donghae. Tapi mungkin tekadnya yang sudah dia bulatkan, harus benar-benar dia ungkapkan kepada pemuda ini.

"Donghae-ah…"

Alis Donghae terangkat, menandakan bahwa dia menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengikuti saranmu untuk tidak mencari tahu sebenarnya ada apa denganku dan Sungmin."

Donghae sedikit terkejut. Sedikit aneh bila Kyuhyun mengungkit hal yang dia ucapkan saat dia ditengah emosi dulu. "A-apa? Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh saat bicara tentang itu. Jadi-"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat hal sekecil apapun. Jadi mungkin, bagiku, ingatan tentang Sungmin tidak begitu penting di otakku. Bukankah ingatannya yang sangat penting dan juga indah akan selalu muncul pertama?"

Kini terkejutan Donghae berubah menjadi emosi kembali. Amarahnya tiba-tiba timbul ke permukaan saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu santai mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat itu. Donghae bersyukur dia meninggalkan Sungmin dikampus tadi, kalau tidak, pasti Donghae sudah menonjok Kyuhyun karena membuat Sungmin menangis dengan ucapannya. Tidak peduli Kyuhyun lupa ingatan atau tidak.

"Tidak begitu penting katamu? 17 tahun Sungmin menemanimu sampai dia kehilangan waktu bermainnya dan sekarang kau bilang itu tidak penting! Ingat, Kyuhyun!" suara Donghae yang sedikit meninggi ditanggapi oleh wajah datar milik Kyuhyun. Dan juga, tatapan ingin tahu dari pengunjung tamu yang lain.

"Bukankah aku dan Sungmin hanya sahabat? Dia bicara seperti itu padaku saat aku sadar. Jadi, apa yang harus aku ingat lagi?" tutur Kyuhyun dengan tatapan matanya yang tidak berpindah dari Donghae.

Donghae membuang mukanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang semakin memuakkan baginya. Dia benar-benar tidak terima Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu tentang Sungmin.

"Jadi, Donghae, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Kedua mata Donghae melirik malas kepada Kyuhyun, "Apa?"

"Kau bilang kau menyukai Sungmin. Dan bila kau menganggapku sebagai sainganmu, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku menyerahkan Sungmin padamu."

"Kau kira Sungmin adalah barang yang bisa kau serahkan begitu saja, hah?!" kesabaran Donghae sudah habis dan hampir saja dia melayangkan tinju ke wajah Kyuhyun. Untung saja dia ingat bahwa dia sedang ada disebuah café, dan wajah orang yang ada dihadapannya ini, adalah wajah yang memang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan apapun.

"Kyuhyun, kau hanya belum bisa mengingat apapun." Ucap Donghae saat dia sudah bisa menetralkan emosinya. "Kau hanya belum bisa ingat siapa Sungmin bagimu."

"Bukan belum, tapi memang aku tidak bisa. Dan daripada Sungmin terus berharap aku bisa mengingatnya, lebih baik bila dia bersamamu, yang sudah terbukti mencintainya."

"Kau juga mencintainya, Kyuhyun."

Air wajah Kyuhyun seketika berubah mendengar ucapan Donghae. Namun dengan segera dia merubahnya menjadi datar sebelum Donghae dapat melihatnya.

"Aku tidak mengingat bila aku mencintainya."

"Tapi kenapa?" Donghae yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk meladeni Kyuhyun, kini mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau menyerahkan Sungmin padaku?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab, namun bibirnya terbentuk sebuah senyuman sembari jemarinya mengaduk cangkir berisi kopi.

"Walau aku tidak ingat apapun, tapi aku tahu, dibanding aku, kau yang lebih berhak bersamanya."

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu semenjak pembicaraan Donghae dan Kyuhyun di café. Dan selama dua minggu juga, Sungmin merasakan keanehan di antara pertemanan mereka berempat. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang jarang menggoda satu sama lain, Kyuhyun yang biasanya bersatu bersama Donghae untuk menjahilinya, namun sekarang lebih memilih diam sembari membaca buku. Dan ada satu hal yang menganggu Sungmin, Kyuhyun jarang ada dirumah. Bila Kyuhyun jarang dirumah, itu berarti Sungmin tidak bisa bermain bersama anak itu. Dan sampai sekarang juga Sungmin tidak tahu dengan siapa Kyuhyun pergi keluar.

"Donghae-ah." Panggil Sungmin kepada sahabatnya yang sedang melahap makanan didepannya. "kemana Eunhyuk?"

Donghae menghentikkan suapannya dan memperhatikan sekitar kantin, "tidak tahu."

"Kalian sedang bertengkar ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Donghae.

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia punya teman baru, jadi dia tidak bermain bersama kita lagi."

Sungmin mencibir mendengar jawaban Donghae, percaya tidak percaya sih dengan ucapan anak itu, makanya Sungmin tidak mau melanjutkan dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya.

"Oh ya, Sungmin!" Donghae menaruh sumpitnya dengan sembarang, mengusap bibirnya, dan memajukan wajahnya agar mendekati wajah Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Nanti malam kita mencoba restoran yang baru dibuka, ya?" tanya Donghae dengan kedua matanya yang ia buat sendu agar Sungmin mau menuruti permintaannya. "Mereka masih ada diskon, jadi nanti malam ya?"

Sungmin terkekeh melihat kelakuan sang sahabat yang tidak pernah berubah bila menginginkan sesuatu. "Baiklah, nanti malam kau jemput aku ya?"

"Oke!" Donghae mengepalkan tangannya ke atas karena merasa bahagia Sungmin menerima ajakannya. Tunggu, Sungmin tadi tidak bilang ingin mengajak Kyuhyun atau Eunhyuk kan? Berarti nanti malam mereka hanya pergi berdua? Donghae buru-buru mengambil kembali sumpitnya untuk menghilangkan senyum dibibirnya yang tidak bisa hilang.

.

.

.

Donghae sedikit merapikan kemeja dan tataan rambutnya saat mendengar pintu rumah Sungmin terbuka, tidak lama kemudian, pintu pagar terbuka dan menampilkan Sungmin yang sudah rapi dengan sweater coklat dan celana jeans coklatnya.

"Hey?" sapa Donghae saat melihat sahabatnya sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Namun seperti ada yang menganggu, wajah Sungmin tidak dihiasi senyum saat ini. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumah Kyuhyun. "Aku tadi mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi tadi dia bilang ingin bertemu temannya."

Donghae sempat merasakan tegang diseluruh tubuhnya, namun dengan cepat dia dapat bersikap biasa lagi. "Sudahlah, seharusnya kita senang bukan kalau Kyuhyun dapat bersosialisasi sendiri?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku kan kehilangan dia jadinya." Tutur Sungmin yang dijawab oleh senyuman oleh Donghae.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan dia, Sungmin."

_Namun dia yang akan kehilanganmu._

.

.

.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu terkekeh mendengar candaan Donghae sehingga tidak sesekali dia mengentikan suapannya untuk menutupi mulutnya agar tawa yang keluar tidak begitu didengar pengunjung restaurant lain.

"Donghae, sudah! Aku ingin makan, hahaha."

Donghae sendiri ikut tertawa mendengar tawa renyah yang keluar dar bibir Sungmin dan juga melihat wajah itu bisa sebahagia ini.

"Eh tunggu."

Sungmin menghentikkan garpu yang sudah mengarah ke bibirnya saat jemari Donghae menyapu pinggir bibir merahnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan ada jemari seseorang menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ada noda, kau makan berantakan sekali sih." Cibir Donghae. namun itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya yang seperti diaduk-aduk ini. Dia mengutuk jari-jarinya yang mengarah tanpa hambatan ke bibir Sungmin. Apalagi saat melihat sang sahabat yang hanya diam seakan terkejut dengan perbuatannya.

"T-terima kasih." Sungmin buru-buru kembali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Lebih baik dia tidak melirik ke arah Donghae kalau tidak mau digoda karena wajahnya memerah. Apa? Memerah? Harusnya dia biasa saja bukan kalau mendapat perlakuan manis dari Donghae? Tapi, kenapa ini terkesan istimewa?

.

.

Donghae dan Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan makanan mereka dan sudah kembali bercanda seperti sebelum adegan film romantis terjadi diantara mereka.

"Aku saja yang bayar ya? Aku kan yang mengajakmu." Ujar Donghae seraya ingin berdiri dari duduknya, namun sebelum dia berdiri, tangan Sungmin memegang erat satu tangannya, dengan kedua matanya yang menatap lurus ke belakang Donghae.

"Sungmin? Kau kenapa?" Donghae kembali duduk dan menatap heran wajah Sungmin yang berubah pucat.

"Donghae…"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin, Donghae yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kejadian dibelakangnya, segera membalikkan badan.

Dan memang, wajar bila Sungmin langsung pucat saat melihat apa yang terjadi dibelakangnya.

Disana, di depan meja kasir, berdiri dua sosok yang mereka sangat kenal. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi terlihat sesekali mengacak-acak rambut pemuda yang lebih pendek. Terlihat juga keduanya terkadang tertawa bersama. Kini bukan hanya Sungmin yang diam seketika, namun Donghae juga ragu mengartikan kehadiran dua orang itu disini.

_Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk?_

.

.

.

"Wah, wah. Biasanya kau mengajakku makan di jajanan pinggir jalan, kini kau dan aku makan direstoran mewah." Goda Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja memesan makanan mereka berdua kepada salah satu waitress.

"Memang kau tidak bosan makan itu-itu saja? Kita harus ganti suasana, bukan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak bosan selama dua minggu menjadi pelanggan tetap kedai ramen di pinggir jalan itu?

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu." Tutur Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih? Memang apa yang aku telah aku buat?"

"Kau mau menemaniku selama dua minggu ini. Kau tahu, aku sangat susah untuk menghindari dua orang itu." jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus berterima kasih kepadamu."

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, "kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau dan aku sama-sama menghindari dua orang yang sama? Jadi, kita sama-sama saling membantu bukan?"

Kini tawa berganti meluncur di bibir Kyuhyun. Namun sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Entah kenapa.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang menyadari perubahan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah kepadamu. Kau dan Donghae menjadi bertambah jauh jadinya."

Pemuda kurus itu terkekeh kecil sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. "Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya aku jauh dari dia. Lagipula, rasanya sangat pantas melihat Sungmin dan Donghae bersama. Bukan begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum. Namun Eunhyuk melihat ada yang berbeda dari kedua mata coklat itu. Entah apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun pada saat itu, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak mau mencari tahu.

.

.

.

Suasana kamar Sungmin yang biasanya ceria dan ramai, kini sama sekali tidak terdengar suara apapun. Kedua pemuda yang duduk bersampingan sambil menyandar di ranjang tempat tidur tidak ada yang mau memulai obrolan, keduanya sibuk tenggelam di pikiran masing-masing.

Pemuda berkacamata tidak sekali dua kali melirik ke arah Sungmin yang memandang lurus ke depan. Ingin sekali dia memulai pembicaraan, namun seakan bibirnya dijahit, Donghae menjadi bodoh untuk merangkai kata.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, Sungmin." akhirnya Donghae bersuara seraya turun dari tempat tidur Sungmin agar pemuda itu bisa langsung tidur. Namun tangan Sungmin mencegahnya untuk bergerak dari posisi awal.

"Kenapa, Sungmin? Kau harus tidur, dan aku akan pulang. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa, ya?" tanya Donghae yang bingung dengan tangan Sungmin yang memegang lengannya. "Ini sudah malam, dan tentang tadi, aku mohon jangan dipikirkan. Kau bisa sakit bila tidur malam, Sungmin."

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, "jangan pulang."

Donghae tersentak mendengar suara lembut yang mengalun dari bibir kecil pemuda didepannya, "apa?"

"Aku mohon, temani aku. Jangan pulang."

Donghae bisa melihat air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Sungmin, dan Donghae sangat benci itu. Dengan satu gerakan, tubuh Sungmin sudah berada dipelukan Donghae, seakan memang kedua tangan Donghae lah yang cocok untuk merangkul tubuh itu. Donghae membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring, dan pemuda itu makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Donghae, melepaskan semua tangisnya dan semua praduga saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang terlihat bahagia berdua.

.

Kedua mata yang biasanya terhalang kacamata itu kini masih terbuka, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Donghae tahu apa penyebab kenapa kantuk belum juga datang. Apa lagi kalau bukan wajah Sungmin yang terlelap yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sudah dua jam setelah Sungmin selesai dari acara menangisnya dan itu berarti sudah dua jam juga Donghae tidak melepaskan atau mengendurkan pelukannya ditubuh Sungmin. Donghae ingin tidur dengan Sungmin yang berada dipelukannya, karena memang itu mimpinya. Andai saja dia bisa memeluk tubuh ini setiap malam. Andai saja dia bisa mencium puncak kepala Sungmin setiap waktu. Tidak hanya saat pemuda ini bersedih atau membutuhkannya.

'_Dia ada didepan mata, bahkan ada dipelukan. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa ku gapai.'_

.

.

.

Kedua mata coklat milik pemuda itu terus menatap ke jendela yang ada diluar sana. Jendela yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari balkonnya. Kyuhyun tahu, dibalik jendela itu, ada Sungmin yang sudah terlelap di tempat tidur hangat dan nyamannya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang bahkan memejamkan mata saja tidak mampu.

Dia mengingat beberapa minggu ini saat dia menjauhi Sungmin. Tidak ada alasan pasti, hanya saja, Kyuhyun ingin menjaga jarak dengan pria itu. Agar untuk ke depannya, Sungmin tidak harus bergantung kepadanya. Dan juga, memudahkan Donghae untuk lebih mendekati Sungmin. Mungkin.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat melihat pergerakan dari balik tirai jendela Sungmin. Dia ingin bersembunyi sebenarnya, tapi dia juga merindukan bertegur sapa dengan pemuda itu. Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di jendelanya, berharap Sungmin benar-benar membuka jendela itu seperti malam-malam biasanya.

Namun sepertinya lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus kembali tersentak. Sosok yang kini membuka tirai itu bukanlah seorang Lee Sungmin yang ia harapkan. Tetapi Donghae. Buat apa Donghae di kamar Sungmin tengah malam begini?

Keduanya hanya terdiam sambil memandang, tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu harus siapa yang mulai menyapa. Mereka tidak saling membenci, tapi kenapa terasa aura persaingan diantara mereka?

Donghae yang pertama kali memutus tatapan mereka. Dia sempat berdeham sekali sebelum memulai obrolan. "Sungmin memintaku menginap disini. Dia menangis semalaman jadi aku harus menenangkannya."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat mendengar Sungmin menangis. "Kenapa dia menangis?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya alasan dia menangis, padahal jelas-jelas kau adalah alasannya?"

"Aku?"

Donghae mengangguk, "aku dan Sungmin berada di restoran yang sama dengan kau dan Eunhyuk tadi. Dan Sungmin terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, jadilah dia menangis."

Pria bermarga Cho itu sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Donghae. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak sadar kalau dia tadi ada di satu restoran yang sama dengan Sungmin? "Lalu sekarang dia sudah tidur?"

"Sungmin selalu tertidur setelah menangis. Jadi ku rasa, dia tidak akan mendengar walau kita berdua mengobrol dengan sedikit berteriak begini."

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum menyadari suatu kenyataan. "Aku jadi lebih merasa bahwa kau yang lebih pantas bersama Sungmin, dibanding aku."

"Pembicaraan ini lagi. Tidak ada topic lain, hm?" tutur Donghae seraya bersandar malas pada salah satu penyangga jendela.

"Aku berkata benar, Donghae. Aku berpikir bahwa ini semua tidak adil untukmu bila pada akhirnya Sungmin tetap bersamaku yang tidak ingat siapa dirinya."

"Ingat atau tidak ingatnya kau tentang Sungmin, kau tetap ada di hatinya, Kyuhyun." ucap Donghae dengan mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin yang masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya, tanpa sama sekali merasa terusik. "Sedangkan aku, sampai kapanpun, tidak akan ada di hatinya."

"Tapi ini tidak adil untukmu. Sungmin selalu bersamaku disaat dia bahagia, namun saat dia bersedih, kau adalah orang pertama yang ia cari. Bahkan seingatku setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis. Hanya kau yang melihatnya, hanya kau yang ia ijinkan untuk melihatnya menumpahkan segala emosinya. Namun disaat dia bahagia dan tertawa, selalu aku yang ada disampingnya. Tidakkah kau berpikir ini tidak adil untukmu?" jelas Kyuhyun dengan memandang lurus ke arah Donghae tanpa merubah posisinya yang tetap berdiri menghadap jendela kamar Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. "Jadi dengan itu kau mengukur pantas atau tidaknya seseorang disamping Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun tidak mengiyakan atau tidak membantah, dia hanya terdiam melihat pergerakan Donghae yang kembali berdiri menghadapnya. Lelaki itu melepas kacamatanya, sehingga terlihat kedua bola mata hitam yang memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau mungkin benar, Kyuhyun. Tapi sayang, rasa cintaku pada Sungmin bukan diukur dengan bagaimana perasaannya saat bersamaku. Aku tidak peduli dia bahagia bersamamu atau sedih bersamaku. Selama itu seorang Lee Sungmin, aku tetap mencintainya."

Itu kalimat yang terakhir kali Kyuhyun dengar dari Donghae sebelum pemuda itu menutup kembali jendela Sungmin. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang menatap kosong ke arah jendela itu. Perasaan campur aduk kembali hadir dan Kyuhyun benci saat rasa itu hadir kembali.

"Hah, bagaimana ini? Kenapa tidak mau hilang juga?" gumam Kyuhyun sembari memukul dadanya. Berharap dengan cara memukul dapat menghilangkan rasa tidak enak di dalam hatinya.

**Tbc**

**Hehehehe update tepat waktu gak nih?**

**Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo atau ilang kata.. Udh diedit lg tp mungkin luput hehehe**

**Makasih ya yg mau baca dan kasih reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I REMEMBER YOU**

_**Such sweet memories had soaked our two hearts  
How can we forget those memories?**_

* * *

Kaki-kaki pendek Sungmin memukul apa saja yang ada didepannya. Mungkin dengan cara itu dia dapat menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya saat menunggu Donghae didepan pagar rumahnya begini. Sungmin kapok menunggu di dalam rumah, pasti kakaknya yang cerewet itu menyuruhnya untuk berangkat bersama lagi. Jadi lebih baik dia menunggu di luar begini.

Sungmin terkesiap saat mendengar suara pagar yang terbuka. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada pagar rumah disebelahnya yang menampilkan Kyuhyun disana. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda itu berdiri disana.

"Kyuhyun?" sapa Sungmin dengan senyum dibibirnya. Dia merasa bahagia pagi ini bisa melihat Kyuhyun kembali. Biasanya, hanya malam dan itu hanya sebentar. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke toko buku. Aku harus banyak membaca buku. Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke kampus, tapi Donghae ingin sarapan dulu di restoran 24 jam."

"Jadi kau menunggu Donghae?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak perlu bertanya, karena sudah pasti jawabannya. Untuk apa Sungmin berdiri di depan pagar begini kalau bukan menunggu Donghae?

Sungmin mengangguk seraya melirik jam tangannya, "tapi dia belum datang juga."

Kyuhyun tidak membalas gumaman Sungmin, kedua matanya sibuk meneliti wajah Sungmin yang terlihat kesal menunggu Donghae. Wajah itu, wajah yang menghipnotis Kyuhyun untuk terus mengingatnya, siang maupun malam.

"Kau mau ikut aku ke toko buku?"

Mata Sungmin terbuka lebar saat mendengar ajakan Kyuhyun. Tunggu, Sungmin bukan menganggap aneh ajakan pemuda ini, hanya saja, dia sangat senang. Sudah hampir tiga minggu dia tidak pernah jalan berdua dengan Kyuhyun, dan sekarang pemuda ini mengajaknya!

"Aku ma- Eh, tapikan aku mau ke kampus. Dan lagipula, aku menunggu Donghae. Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko bukunya bertiga saja?" tutur Sungmin dengan nada memelas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil walau dalam hati sebenarnya sedikit tidak rela bila harus ada Donghae berada ditengah mereka. Terserah orang mau bilang apa, Kyuhyun yang menyerahkan Sungmin pada Donghae, namun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun juga yang cemburu. Tapi biarlah, hanya hari ini. Dan hari seterusnya, Kyuhyun berjanji untuk kembali menjauhi Sungmin.

Drrrtttt… Drrrtttt

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke handphone yang ada di saku celananya, ada sebuah pesan masuk bertuliskan nama Donghae disana.

_From: Lee Donghae_

_Sungmin! Sepertinya aku kesiangan! Bagaimana ini? Kau tidak marah kan kalau kita tidak jadi sarapan bersama? Dan sepertinya juga aku tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti untuk ke kampus. Ada suatu hal yang harus ku kerjakan. Kau minta tolong saja pada Yesung Hyung. Maafkan aku! Sampai berjumpa di kampus!_

Bibir Sungmin membulat lucu saat membaca pesan Donghae dalam hati. Tidak biasanya Donghae kesiangan, apalagi saat ada janji begini bersamanya. Mungkin Sungmin akan menelfon saat akan tiba di kampus nanti. Sekarang, sepertinya dia akan fokus pada pemuda yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kyuhyun, Donghae tidak bisa datang." Tutur Sungmin dengan nada pelan, kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi malu begini?

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum saat mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Kalau begitu, kita jalan sekarang? Nanti kelas mu keburu dimulai."

.

.

Di balik tembok dipenghujung jalan dekat rumah Sungmin, berdiri seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sedari tadi mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Dia bersembunyi, namun kedua matanya terus memantau dua orang yang berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah megah.

Kedua bola mata dibalik kacamata itu menatap sendu, seraya jemarinya mengetik sebuah pesan di handphonenya. Tidak ada senyuman berarti yang biasa ia umbar, kini hanya seulas senyum yang mungkin orang awampun bisa menebak bahwa itu senyum palsu.

Kedua orang yang sedari tadi ia pantau kini sudah berjalan menjauh, dengan tangan milik pemuda yang lebih tinggi bertengger manis di pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek. Dia melihat semuanya, walau tidak mendengar apapun. Tapi dia tahu, kehadirannya di antara kedua pemuda itu, tidaklah membuat semuanya menjadi baik.

Jadi lebih baik, dia berbalik arah, menikmati sarapan di restoran 24 jam, dan berjalan menuju kampus sendirian.

* * *

Sungmin terkekeh lucu saat melihat raut wajah serius Kyuhyun saat memilih buku. Sudah lama dia tidak berdekatan seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun, dan sudah lama juga tidak berbicara banyak seperti sekarang ini.

"Menurutmu buku mana yang bagus? Ini atau ini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menunjukkan dua buku di tangannya. "Dari covernya saja, coba pilih."

Dahi Sungmin mengerut dan membuat senyum di bibir Kyuhyun terbentuk. "Menurutku yang sebelah kiri. Kalau yang sebelah kanan sepertinya terlalu berat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum menaruh satu buku yang tidak Sungmin pilih. Dia ingin berkeliling lagi untuk mencari buku-buku yang bisa membunuh waktu luangnya. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak mendengar ajakannya dan masih berdiri seraya tersenyum kecil di deretan buku. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sungmin sampai pemuda itu senyum-senyum sendiri dan tidak mendengar suaranya.

GREP

"Eh Kyuhyun?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mendengar panggilanku ya?" tutur Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah karena sudah mengagetkan Sungmin.

Sungmin kini benar-benar tidak mendengar apa kata Kyuhyun. Dirinya sudah terpaku dengan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya. Dan dengan santai, pemuda itu membawa Sungmin berkeliling toko buku dengan tangan masih bertautan.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin memberhentikan langkahnya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab namun kedua matanya mengarah ke kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Bibir Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum makin mengeratkan genggamannya, "aku tidak mau kau melamun lagi, jadi kau harus aku gandeng bukan?"

Oh, bisakah Sungmin tidak ikut pada kuliah hari ini?

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa ingatanmu ada yang muncul lagi?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju kampus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "tidak ada yang muncul. Padahal aku tidak pernah bolos ikut terapi."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, pupus sudah harapannya kalau saja Kyuhyun bisa mengingat sedikit tentangnya. "Lalu kalau suara-suara yang kau ingat itu, bagaimana? Kau ingat apa yang kau dengar?"

Kyuhyun sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali menggeleng. "Dia juga tidak muncul lagi dan aku juga tidak bisa mengingatnya. Nah, kau sudah sampai sekarang. Masuklah."

Kedua mata Sungmin menatap tidak suka pada gerbang kampusnya yang sudah ada didepan mata. Kenapa cepat sekali sih mereka sampai?

"Aku masuk ya, kau harus langsung pulang!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil seraya mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, dan aku juga sudah hapal jalanan. Jadi cepat sana masuk sebelum dosenmu datang!"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan cepat seraya berlari memasuk gedung kampusnya. Tidak lupa lambaian tangan ke arah Kyuhyun yang dibalas senyum hangat oleh pemuda itu.

* * *

"Sendiri?"

Donghae menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat wajah Eunhyuk disampingnya. Sepertinya pemuda ini sudah ada disana sedari tadi. "Iya, kau sendiri?"

"Bukankah aku selalu sendiri?"

Donghae sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Bukan kau _kok _penyebabnya." Tutur Eunhyuk seraya menepuk pundak Donghae. "Kemana Sungmin?"

"Sungmin berangkat sendiri. Jadi aku juga berangkat sendiri."

Pemuda yang bertubuh kurus mengangkat satu alisnya, "sendiri atau bersama Kyuhyun?"

"Kau tahu jawaban sebenarnya." Jawab Donghae dengan mengendikkan bahunya. "Kemana saja kau hampir sebulan ini?"

"Kemana ya? Mungkin menghilangkan perasaan patah hati. Hahahaha."

Donghae bisa mendengar tawa hambar yang keluar dari bibir tipis Eunhyuk. Dia benci mendengar suara tawa Eunhyuk yang tidak tulus seperti ini. Bila memang pemuda ini menyimpan rasa sakit, kenapa tidak dicoba untuk mengeluarkannya?

"Berhenti tertawa, Eunhyukkie." Ucap Donghae yang langsung memberhentikan tawa Eunhyuk. "Jangan tertawa bila kau memang tidak ingin tertawa."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana, Donghae? Apa aku harus menangis didepanmu dan Sungmin, hm?" senyum tipis ditampilkan oleh Eunhyuk saat Donghae menatap lekat kedua matanya. "Kau tahu bukan kalau aku tidak suka berterus terang dengan kalian?"

Donghae merubah posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk, "aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf bila apa yang pernah aku katakan atau aku lakukan itu membuatmu seperti ini, Eunhyukkie. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan sosok sahabat sepertimu."

Kata 'sahabat' yang keluar dari mulut Donghae seakan menampik semua harapan yang sempat dibangun oleh Eunhyuk. Sampai kapanpun, lelaki ini tidak akan pernah melihatnya sama seperti dia melihat Sungmin. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Perasaan orang tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan."

Pemuda berkacamata itu tidak membalas, namun tatapan matanya seakan larut dengan kedua tatapan Eunhyuk yang seolah bercerita semua perasaan sakitnya. Dia memang tidak pernah melihat Eunhyuk tertawa lebar seperti biasanya sebelum kejadian 'katakan cinta' beberapa bulan lalu, yang ia lihat sekarang hanya tertawa paksa dari Eunhyuk.

"Perasaanku padamu, perasaan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun, atau perasaanmu kepada Sungmin. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyalahkan perasaan kita semua, Donghae. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Eunhyuk ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya namun tertunda saat melihat Sungmin sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan Donghae. Dengan sedikit menyenggol lengan agar tersadar dari lamunannya, Eunhyuk memasang senyum lebarnya.

"Donghae! Eunhyuk!" Sungmin berteriak senang saat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu duduk bersama. Tidak seperti belakangan ini.

"Hey! Kau baru datang? Dari mana saja?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya memberi tempat untuk Sungmin diantara dirinya dengan Donghae.

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab namun kekehen terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Kedua mata rubahnya melirik Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian. "Aku bahagia saat ini! kalian tahu? Kyuhyun mengajakku ke toko buku bersamanya, berdua saja! Kalian tahu kan kalau mimpiku saat Kyuhyun masih sakit adalah kencan sederhana. Dan tadi seperti mimpiku terwujud!"

Eunhyuk tidak menanggapi ocehan Sungmin yang masih berlanjut. Kedua matanya sibuk melihat perkembangan wajah Donghae yang terkesan datar saja, namun tersirat senyum tipis seraya kedua mata dibalik kacamata itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Sungmin. Dia memang sakit mengetahui bahwa Donghae mencintai Sungmin, tapi rasa sakit saat mengetahui orang yang ia cintai juga bertepuk sebelah tangan, lebih besar dia rasa.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bolos saja?" tanya Donghae seraya membenarkan poni Sungmin yang acak-acakan, sepertinya pemuda ini berlari dari depan gerbang sampai ke kelas.

Sungmin menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku kan bukan tipikal mahasiswa pemalas seperti kalian berdua."

Donghae tertawa namun hatinya getir mendengar cerita Sungmin yang sangat bahagia. Ada rasa sedikit menyesal, kenapa tadi pagi tidak ia hampiri saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin didepan rumah Sungmin. Tapi ada rasa bahagia juga yang terselip saat melihat tawa Sungmin yang jarang ia dengar.

Kedua mata Donghae yang sedaritadi fokus ke arah Sungmin kini tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata Eunhyuk. Pemuda itu menatapnya, namun dengan tatapan sendu atau apalah Donghae tidak tahu maknanya. Tapi Donghae tahu, ada yang ingin Eunhyuk sampaikan dipandangannya.

'_Kau tenang saja, Eunhyuk. Aku bahkan sudah ratusan kali merasakan sakit ini. Sejak 7 tahun yang lalu.'_

* * *

Pemuda yang sedang duduk di halte ini yakin kalau dia sedang jadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi bibirnya terus melengkung membentuk senyuman walau sekitarnya tidak ada yang lucu. Belum lagi pandangannya selalu teralih ke arah tangan kanannya, tangan yang sempat menggenggam tangan pemuda lain tadi.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya kehangatan di genggaman tadi tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Bahkan candaan dan tawa seorang tadi masih teringat jelas di pikirannya.

'_Kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau sembuh nanti, kita harus kencan seperti orang-orang ya?'_

'_Memang kencan seperti orang biasa seperti apa, hm?'_

'_Pergi berdua. Menonton film di bioskop atau sekedar ke toko buku. Tapi yang penting, mereka berpengangan tangan!'_

Kyuhyun tersentak saat suara-suara itu terdengar. Tapi tunggu, kenapa ada suara Sungmin yang ikut terdengar?

* * *

Kedua pemuda dengan tinggi hampir sama itu terlihat jalan berdua di trotoar pinggir jalan. Biasanya mereka berjumlah tiga orang, namun salah satu dari mereka harus terpaksa ditinggal di kampus karena ada urusan.

"Tidak biasanya Sungmin mau ditinggal sendirian di Kampus." Tutur Eunhyuk seraya memasukkan tangannya di saku celana. "Dan tidak biasanya kau membiarkan Sungmin pulang sendirian."

Donghae menoleh sebentar ke arah Eunhyuk sebelum mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, tidak selamanya Sungmin harus bersamaku. Dia…akan mempunyai kehidupan sendiri."

"Dan kau juga harus mempunyai kehidupan sendiri, Donghae." ucap Eunhyuk dengan kedua matanya memandang ke langit yang sudah mulai berganti gelap. Eunhyuk tahu bila pembicaraan seperti ini hanya menambah luka untuk dirinya, dia tahu kalau Donghae pasti akan menjalani kehidupannya sendiri, tapi tidak bersama Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, "Aku sudah berada di kehidupan aku, Hyukkie. Kehidupan yang seperti ini."

"Kau berhak untuk bahagia dan mendapatkan orang yang juga membalas perasaanmu." Tutur Eunhyuk seraya memberhentikan langkahnya yang juga membuat langkah Donghae ikut berhenti. "Kau belum berada di dalam kehidupanmu sendiri. Kau masih hidup dalam bayang-bayang Sungmin."

Mata lembut Donghae menatap lurus ke arah Eunhyuk yang juga menatapnya. Donghae tahu, masih banyak yang ingin Eunhyuk ungkapkan, namun Donghae tahu, Eunhyuk harus berhenti dikalimatnya. "Kau tidak mengerti."

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar dari Eunhyuk saat kedua pasang mata itu terputus. "Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti pikiranmu. Tapi apa kau tahu kalau aku terus mencoba? Aku mencoba untuk memahami kenapa kau lebih memilih Sungmin yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak harus mengerti kalau begitu." Donghae dengan wajah datarnya mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosi yang mulai tersulut dari ucapan Eunhyuk. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti perasaan aku kepada Sungmin."

"Kau egois kalau begitu, Donghae."

"Apa?"

"Kau egois. Kau menganggap bahwa hanya perasaanmu yang paling penting. Hanya perasaanmu kepada Sungmin yang paling besar dan paling suci. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun? Perasaan Kyuhyun dulu kepada Sungmin? Dan bagaimana dengan perasaanku kepadamu?" tutur Eunhyuk dengan menahan airmatanya yang mulai terjatuh. "Kau tahu, perasaanku kepadamu, tidak ada seorangpun juga yang mengerti. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mengerti, Hae."

Donghae hanya terdiam melihat Eunhyuk yang pada akhirnya menumpahkan segala yang ia ingin ungkapkan. Emosi yang tadinya tersulut kini mulai menghilang seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Eunhyuk.

"Kau yang paling merasa kalau kau yang paling tersakiti. Kau yang paling merasa kalau hanya kau yang bertepuk sebelah tangan di dunia ini. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku ini apa kalau di dunia ini hanya kau yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"Hyukkie-ya…"

"Aku sama sepertimu, Hae. Perasaan hancurmu saat melihat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, sama seperti perasaanku saat melihat kau menatap Sungmin. Rasa cemburumu yang besar saat melihat Sungmin tertawa bersama Kyuhyun, sama seperti cemburuku saat kau membuat Sungmin tertawa. Jadi kalau kau tidak bisa pergi dari bayang-bayang Sungmin, bagaimana bisa aku pergi dari bayang-bayangmu?"

Akhirnya semua perasaan Eunhyuk tumpah juga pada malam itu. Perasaan yang selama ini ia simpan dengan rapat dihadapan semua orang. Air mata yang Eunhyuk selalu sembunyikan terpaksa ia keluarkan di hadapan orang yang selama ini membuatnya seperti itu.

"Donghae, ak-"

"Cukup."

Kedua mata yang mengabur karna air mata itu mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Donghae. Namun yang ia dapat bukan tatapan lembut atau pelukan hangat. Atau sekedar kalimat penenang.

Yang Eunhyuk dapatkan hanyalah bunyi langkah kaki yang semakin tidak terdengar. Yang ia lihat hanyalah punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya.

Donghae meninggalkannya disaat Eunhyuk sedang hancur-hancurnya.

* * *

"Kyuhyunnie? Kau sudah bangun, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan tempat tidurnya, menatap bertanya ke arah sang Eomma yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. "Iya, Eomma Ada apa?"

"Cepatlah turun, ada Sungmin dibawah. Kau harus tahu, Sungmin membuatkanmu sarapan padahal dia ada kelas pagi ini." tutur sang Eomma sambil mengerling nakal ke arahnya.

Bibir Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan sang Eomma. Namun senyumnya langsung pudar saat teringat sesuatu.

"Kyuhyunnie?"

"Ah, Eomma turun duluan saja. Aku masih harus membereskan ini, nanti aku turun."

Setelah sang Eomma menutup kembali pintu kamar Kyuhyun, pemuda itu langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sendu. Dia ingin sekali sebenarnya langsung turun ke bawah, bertemu Sungmin, dan memakan semua makanan yang dibuat Sungmin. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya dia sangat rindu kepada Sungmin. Tapi pikirannya berkata untuk tidak demikian.

_Apa benar kata Donghae bahwa dulu aku begitu mencintai Sungmin?_

Kyuhyun menghempaskan bokongnya di tempat tidur yang baru saja ia bereskan. Pikirannya menerawang ke semua hal yang selama ini seperti muncul secara tiba-tiba diingatannya. Suara dia sendiri ataupun suara seseorang yang ia yakin kalau itu Sungmin. Kedua mata itu terpejam untuk lebih memastikan bagaimana kehidupannya dulu sebelum operasi. Namun sedetik kemudian terbuka kembali.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun meremas seprai yang kini kembali berantakan. Dia takut kalau semua usahanya untuk membangkitkan kembali ingatan akan membuat ucapan yang ia ucapkan kepada Donghae menjadi bualan. Kyuhyun tidak mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Tapi dia tidak mau mati penasaran. Dia tidak mau hidup di dalam tanda tanya besar akan perasaannya kepada Sungmin. Dan pada akhirnya kedua mata itu kembali terpejam. Dahi yang tersembunyi dibalik poni mengerut memberitahu bahwa sang pemilik sedang menggunakan otaknya dengan keras.

"_Kyuhyun-ah, kau betah sekali sakit, sih."_

Berhasil. Suara-suara itu kembali bermunculan. Dan bisakah Kyuhyun berharap agar sebentar saja ada wajah dari bagian masa lalunya yang muncul?

"_Tidak, jangan sekolah. Temani aku saja ya?"_

Kyuhyun sudah merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya. Sama seperti sakit yang ia rasakan saat di rumah Sungmin dulu. Tapi kali itu dia lemah, dan kini Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bertahan, demi ingatan-ingatan yang nanti akan ia rangkai sendiri.

Keringat sudah mulai membasahi wajahnya, genggaman tangannya pada seprai makin erat sehingga kubu-kubu jarinya memutih. Namun dia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

"Hah… Hah…" bahkan kini nafasnya seperti seorang pelari yang sehabis berlari puluhan kilometer.

"_Kyuhyun-ah, setelah kau sembuh, apa yang akan kau lakukan pertama kali?"_

"_Menikah, mungkin."_

Kyuhyun menyerah, semakin banyak suara dan kilasan gambar yang muncul, semakin banyak juga energi Kyuhyun yang terkuras. Sakit dikepalanya sekarang bukan main, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin melepas kepalanya.

"Arrgghhh…"

Genggaman di seprai kini beralih menjadi jambakan di rambut coklatntya. _Ini sakit sekali…_

Cklek.

Samar-samar terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Dan kini terdengar seseorang berteriak namanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa membuka matanya, sungguh berat dan sungguh menyakitkan.

Tapi saat tubuh Kyuhyun melemas dan menghantam lantai, saat dua suara berlomba membangunkannya, dan saat kedua matanya menutup. Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang selama ini ia cari.

.

.

"_Sungmin-ah, aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

**_Ah, you will come back  
I can't stand this lonliness any longer  
You will come back to my side  
But if I see you again  
Could we love again?  
During that passing time,  
How much tears would I shed_**

* * *

**TBC**

**alohaaaa aduh maaf banget udah telat update, eh terus dikit banget lagi-_-**

**aku lagi sedih ahaha jadi gak konsen sama cerita ini, tapi malah bikin ff os yang sekaligus curhat deeh. nanti aku publish juga ff itu, kalo udh rampung.**

**tapi next chapter aku janji bakal dipanjangin, okeoke?**

**ohya ada yg ngomong aku nulis kyumin tp kenapa ceritanya kebanyakan haemin trs aku dibilang supaya bnyk yg ngereview makanya nulis kyumin. Huhuhuhuhu, kenapa kalian jahat sekali pikirannya? kalo aku nulis kyumin ya berarti emang endingnya bakal kyumin atau main character disini kyumin. tapi kenapa ada banyak haemin di chapter2 sebelumnya, karna emang aku mau negasin, kalo donghae disini juga punya peran penting buat hubungan kyumin dan buat kedepannya. trus kalo misalnya kyumin terussss diseluruh chapter disepanjang ff, ya tentang perasaan donghae atau eunhyuk gak bakal kecerita dong... jadi aku nulis gitu bukan untuk supaya banyak yg review huhuhuhuhu;(**

**makasih yaa yang udh baca dan kasih masukan. muah muah  
**


End file.
